Kitty REWRITTEN
by wheniwrite
Summary: As I promised (a long time ago, sorry) here's my old story Kitty - completely corrected, so you can read it without the need of eye bleach. Summary: Amora is a bitch and so Tony ends with Loki turned into a little cat with big emerald eyes. Well, what would you do? (More details in the AN in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello guys. As I've promised (a long time ago "hides under the table") here's the rewritten KITTY.**

**I've decided to leave all the old comments as they were, but remove the mistakes in the story. **

**Speaking of - I want to thank my new beta _MK123, _she did such a wonderful job and was really patient with me :)  
**

**So I guess that's all, have fun and R&R please :) (You know it's the only thing that helps me write... :D)**

* * *

_**How Amora punished Loki**_

The battle was getting ridiculous. _These guys just don't know when to give up_ – thought Capitan America. It was obvious they were winning; still Hydra agents were jumping out of the man holes like crazy rabbits.

The fight had been going on for three hours now and it didn't seem likely to end soon. So Capitan told the rest of The Avengers that they could leave and he and Hawkeye would take care of the rest of the Hydra agents.

Clint and Steve were spending a lot of time together these days and the others had started to notice something was in the air. Natasha knew it first her assassin observations cluing her in before the others.

Bruce and Tony were like twins in things like this, they had their suspicions confirmed at the same time. And as for Thor... well, nobody had found the courage to tell him yet. He was a really a good man with a big heart, but he could ruin everything easily – gods and humans are quiet different and in the matters of love and relationships, there was almost nothing in common.

Tony arrived at the Tower removed his suit of armour and stepped inside ready for a calming glass of alcohol. He stopped at the doorway wondering why he was so surprised by what he was seeing in the living room. He was used to surprises, but this one was little too much. In his living room was no one other than Loki.

This wouldn't have been so weird by its self. The Norse god had started to show in Stark Tower after his punishment in Asgard very often, whether it was to talk to Thor or just to see if anything new was going on.

Tony didn't mind, Loki did what he wanted and he was still a danger, so if he wanted to stay, Tony just asked him not to destroy anything while he was there. Loki usually obliged with his wishes.

What was weird was the person who was with Loki. The situation didn't seem good, Tony was without his suit and the black haired god was pinned against one of the walls by a lady. "I didn't expect guests," Tony said.

Two pairs of eyes snapped over to focus at him. The green pair looked desperate and very angry at the same time. The red pair showed only hate.

"Who are you, mortal?" asked the woman with a dangerous tone.

"Oh, how rude of me, not to introduce myself to a lady, I'm Tony Stark, Loki's something-like-enemy," the billionaire grinned and prayed that Jarvis would send an alarm to the others. The woman tightened her grip around Loki's neck and smiled back, Tony had bad feeling in his stomach. There were way too many pointed teeth in her mouth for her to be human.

"Tony Stark, the Man of Iron. I see, you're one of the humans who defended this cipher three years ago." Her smile grew wider and creepier.

Loki snored, "Yes, Stark still reproaches me because I threw him out of a window." The woman looked resentful, it seemed like Loki wasn't supposed to speak.

"Well, I'll throw ya out of one too and let's see if you won't bring it up again, Rudolph," Tony snapped at the man.

"You know very well that I won't let myself be thrown out of a window, Stark," Loki smirked but then hissed in pain as the woman dug her finger nails into his throat.

"Silence!" She spat, "You forgot about your promise and you must pay for it."

Loki rolled his eyes and the stranger growled again. "I'm the God of Lies. It wasn't a word of honour, Amora. I needed to distract you," said the Trickster.

"You little snake," she screamed and her blond hair flew around her head.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love-birds, but why are you here, in my Tower? I mean why don't you go kill each other somewhere else?" Tony really didn't care if the blond woman died, as he was sure Loki will survive this. The god had been beaten by the Hulk; this lady had nothing on their resident rage monster.

Amora's eyes narrowed and she slowly moved towards the genius. Her hips were swinging in the most erotic way he'd ever seen but it wasn't turning him on, it was terrifying.

"Don't speak when gods are in the room, mortal." She licked her lips and continued, "You aren't afraid of death, I can see it in your eyes. But there is a big fear deep in your heart." She kept moving towards Tony whose eyes became wider.

_Fear? What fear?_

Loki was still pinned against the wall, held up and kept paralysed there by Amora's magic, the only thing he could do was watch. Loki didn't want Stark to die, he had started to like him and there hadn't been such an intelligent creature in his life for much too long. He liked to tease the human, and even fight against him on occasion.

"I have some unfinished business with Loki here, but I can kill two birds with one stone if I'll combine your fear and his punishment." Amora looked really pleased with herself and her eyes became bright blue. It seemed she had calmed down if the slightly less manic expression on her face was anything to go by.

On the other hand Tony was freaking out. _What the hell is she talking about?_

But it was too late, the blond witch reached out her fingers and with a smile she touched Stark's chest. "I see... your fear isn't incurable. That's good, I like you," she said and turned away from him. Tony wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

She did the same with Loki and when she was done, Amora started to chuckle. "Oh, this is going to be amusing. Maybe you two will even thank me for this one day, dear," the Witch of Asgard smirked and with wink and lots of silver smoke, was gone.

Loki knew something was wrong, really wrong. Amora had used her magic on him, he could feel it. And as the silver fog started to fade away he recognized what the spell was for what it was.

Tony couldn't see a thing. He had never understood why all magicians had the need of using coloured smoke to disappear, it was annoying. When the air slowly began to clear again, he wished he was dreaming, or at least drunk.

On the place where five seconds ago had stood the great God of Lies, stood a little black cat with emerald eyes.

Stark pinched himself twice and when he was sure he's not sleeping he started to laugh. The cat just sat there watching the human closely. After a while it started to wave its tail angrily.

The billionaire slowly calmed down. "Sorry, it's just that you're a cat, and this is so fucking funny," he started to giggle again. Loki the cat gave him a killer look and unsheathed his tiny claws into the rug.

"Um, sorry. I suppose you understand me?" Tony tried to take this seriously. Loki gave a small nod. He's going to kill Amora for good for this.

"Okay, so I have a Norse god in my house... and he's a cat," Tony mumbled to himself and looked at Loki again.

_He's a really cute cat. Stop it!_

"Can you turn into yourself again?" he asked with hope that was dashed as the god shook his little head, no. "Yeah, this is just great. Let me... I must think about this for a moment," said the genius and went to sit on his couch.

Loki wasn't so surprised by Amora's choice of punishment. She used to turn him into animals when they were younger, but in some way this spell was different. He couldn't turn back and he couldn't use magic.

As he was examining the man sitting on a leather couch he started to wonder what fear could he have? This human didn't seem to him like one with a big fear as Amora said.

The black cat tilted its head to the left and narrowed his green eyes. _What is the big fear of the Man of Iron?_

Tony felt the burning glare from the Norse god and looked at him. Loki has his little head cocked and his ears were standing up as if he was trying to deduce something.

Iron man returned to him the same look of confusion and concentration that Loki would have if he hadn't been a cat at the moment.

Then it hit him. "I'm not scared of cats!" He didn't know if he should laugh or be angry.

Loki prick up his ears, then made strange sound and shook his head.

_He's making fun of me?_ - thought Tony and then stuck his tongue out at the cat. _Yes, very mature, Tony. He must think you're an even bigger idiot now._

He ran a hand down his face and let out a loud sigh. _I have Loki in my house and he's a cat. He can't turn back 'cause he's a fucking cat._

You must be kidding me.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you say? Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made it! I thought I wouldn't be able to update the second chapter before Christmas, but I'm glad I did it.**

**So, it's something like a little present for you, because I won't have much time the next days.**

**Enjoy, be nice to cats, have lots of presents under the Christmas tree and please R&R (your comments are the best presents for me :D)**

* * *

_**Loki the Cat**_

So, what would you do, if you had a Norse god turned into a cat in your house and you don't want the others to find out because they will probably drown him?

"Jarvis," Tony asked his AI for help.

"Yes, sir?"

"What am I supposed to do, Jarvis? I'm not happy having Loki here at all. I think we all share this feeling but I can't throw him out."

"So, you don't know what to do and you're asking me to help you out? I'm honoured, sir. (...) Well, in your place I would keep Mr. Laufeyson here until the spell is broken because it would be easier to look after him. It is not like he's at all dangerous right now, but as you said it would be rude to throw him out. And if I can give you a good advice, sir, you probably shouldn't tell the Avengers about Mr. Laufeyson's situation," Jarvis finished.

Tony let out a sigh and nodded to himself. Jarvis was right; there was no need to tell the others besides he had an idea how to tell them without them actually knowing who they were dealing with, if they actually understood his clue that was their problem.

"Loki?" He looked at the furry ball. The black cat lifted its head from its paws and gave the billionaire a questioning glare. "I need you to act like a normal cat for some time until I – _we_ come up with something that can help you change out of this shape. I know you don't like this, probably even less than I do, but... could you do it?"

The God of Lies smiled, on a cat's face it looked like a strange grin.

He knew Stark would help him and if it meant that he must act like a normal cat, he would do it. Really it wasn't that bad, cats sleep almost all day and he hadn't slept that well for a very long time. So he gave a small nod and smiled again as the Iron man let out another loud sigh.

"Fine, thanks for that. Now, I think it would be for the best not to tell the others that I have a Loki-cat. You'll be just a black kitty with no hidden motives, okay?"

Loki stretched and stood up then he jumped on the sofa next to the surprised man and curled himself into a ball with head on his paws and eyes on Tony.

Anthony Stark tried his best no to stroke the god - he was so cute.

He cleared his throat and started to speak again, "I think you'll be staying in my room. We just don't have any room for animals, if you don't count Hawkeye's room, but my room is the safest. Jarvis won't let anybody in without my permission, so you'll have a peaceful time without Thor celebrating how good our food is and Steve's never ending lessons about how people used to live in the twenties."

Tony stopped talking because Loki was making really strange noises now.

"Well, thank you. I'm trying to come out with some plan and you're laughing your ass off here!" Tony was a little bit angry so he poked Loki in the tummy.

The mighty God of Lies meowed and jumped up on to all fours. He fixed Tony with a glare and hissed.

Tony smirked and crossed his arms. "You deserved it and you know it, kitty."

* * *

_"Loki?!"_ shouted everybody, some shocked and some with resistance or with surprise.

"Yes, just look at him." Stark pointed at the black cat sitting on the floor, "he _does_ look like him," he added when the cat sniffed and made cute face which was probably meant to be disgust.

Steve and Clint made an 'Aw' face, Bruce smiled, and Natasha along with Thor frowned.

"I don't think the name is a good choice," said the red-haired women and glanced at the kitty again.

"What Lady Natasha says is true; I don't wish this animal to be called after my brother. It is insulting," said the God of Thunder and shared a sympathy glare with the assassin.

Tony and Loki titled their heads at the same time. _Did I miss something?_

"Yeah, well thanks for your opinion, big guy. Same for you Tasha, but it's my cat and I want him to be named Loki and that's that," said the billionaire. He looked at the kitty-demigod, praying he wouldn't start talking or something like that.

Loki looked up when he heard his name again and as if to prove Tony's point, and end the stupid conversation, he jumped on the couch again and nuzzled his head into Stark's arm.

Tony was so surprised that he forgot how to breathe. Loki looked at him with a question in those big green eyes of his and reached out one paw. The genius first didn't know what was the cat trying to say, but when Loki touched his thigh and give a great yawn, he understood.

"Well, it seems Loki wants to sleep," said Tony still a little confused about the demigod's behaviour, "so I'm goanna take this little buddy to my room and..." he looked at the others, "then I'll be in the lab."

Stark stood up and give the cat a hesitant look. Then he slowly reached out his hand and stroked the black kitty behind its ear. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch. He didn't want to, but it felt so nice.

Tony lifted him up and as he held Loki against his chest, the little Trickster started to purr. Tony just smiled and ran his other hand though the black fur on cat's back, Loki started to purr louder.

As soon as Tony reached his room, he pulled Loki down and sat on the bed. For a moment he was just staring at one of the white walls, but then looked at the cat again.

"Well, I'm going to the lab. I think my room will be safe for you as long as you don't destroy anything with the little claws of yours." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "okay, I'm gonna to... um – be good." Then he turned on his heel and was gone.

Loki looked around the room and found the most interesting thing in there was the ridiculously large bed. He started to feel sleepy, so he jumped on the pillow right in the middle, yawed and curled into a small ball with his head under tail. The bed was comfortable and warm and Loki started to purr again.

He had no worries that Amora's spell wouldn't be broken. She was always like that, scary and angry, but after a while she always came back with an apology. He was sure this time would be like all the others, only this time the punishment would probably last longer than usual.

It seemed as if she wanted to show him something and The Big fear of Anthony Stark had something to do with it. _I'm really curious to know what it is. What is Anthony's fear?_

_He still thinks I hate him_, thought Loki with some disappointment. _Maybe now – as a cat – I can show him it isn't like that. I don't hate him, in fact_, but he just shook his head cutting off that last thought.

_I can't think about Anthony, no Stark, in this way. He's mortal... this will only bring more pain for both of us._ He sadly smiled to himself. _Moreover he loves women, it isn't like he would ever_, Loki let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes.

_He deserves better than me_, and with that last though he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I won't finish the next chapter before New Year - so don't hate me and eat a cookie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised it, so here you are - a brand new chapter after the New Year (Happy New Year to everybody!). Are you happy? You better be :D**

**But there is a question: Who let the cat out of the bag? (Playing with the words :D) Read and you'll find out...**

* * *

_**Who Let the Cat out of the Bag?**_

Tony was locked in his lab, but he wasn't working. He was staring at one of his monitors and trying to find out what the blond bitch had done to Loki.

However it seemed to be useless, there was just too much of the fucking silver smoke in the way so he couldn't see a thing.

Tony sighed and looked away. He really wanted to help, with a powerful motivation of getting Loki out of his house, but he had nothing to start with, just the fucking smoke.

_Wait! The smoke!_

"Jarvis?" he called cheerfully, "say you have at least a little bit of that silver shit still in your system." _Say it, say it, say it._

"I have, sir."

"Perfect!" Tony almost started to dance around the room, but he doesn't just do things like that, well unless he is drunk, so he just smiled widely instead, "I love you, Jarvis... Now, put it in the system and when you're done analyzing the silver stuff, show it on the screen." He was enthusiastic; finally he had something to work with.

"My calculations say the scans will run for about eighteen hours, sir."

"Oh," Tony frowned, he didn't want to wait that long.

"May I suggest that it would be best if you'll go get some rest, sir? There's no need to wait here."

Tony thought about the suggestion for a moment, he was tired, but in his room was a little black cat. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk with the god right now.

"Sir?" Jarvis interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes!" Tony lifted his head quickly, "A nap... um – good idea, Jay," he said but he didn't move just yet.

_Talk with Loki. I can't talk with him. He's a cat! I really want to know why the… Amora wasn't that her name? That woman said I have a big fear, _Tony snorted. _You have a big fear deep in your heart, bullshit! _He snorted again.

"Are you feeling well, sir?"

Tony looked around himself as if he was trying to find the AI. "Yeah... I'm okay. Perfectly fine. I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine." He stood up and almost fell over a box on the ground, which he was sure hadn't been there when he had come in. _Damn you, Dummy!_

"Good night, sir," said Jarvis with a little worry, which his creator didn't hear, as Tony turned off the lights.

* * *

Loki was sleeping in the middle of the bed like a king and purring softly, when Tony came in. He just smiled and carefully lifted the cat up and put him on one of the pillows on the left.

Loki mewed a little and Tony thought for a moment that he had woken him up, but the kitty just yawned and continued purring. Tony patted the animal, pulled off his T-shirt and slipped under the blankets on the right side of the bed.

_Eighteen hours, that's not that much time. It's just a matter of time until Loki would be back to his old pretty self__. _Tony closed his eyes and fell quickly into a sleep full of nightmares.

Loki woke up due to some strange noises in the room with him. At first he looked around himself until he rested his gaze on the billionaire. The sleeping man was mumbling things and kicking his legs. His head was convulsing on the pillow and sometimes he whimpered.

The God of Lies moved closer, Tony suddenly screamed as if he was in pain, then curled into a small ball and was whimpering.

The Norse god was shocked. _What nightmares could Tony have? Is this the key to his fear? _He didn't know, but he wanted to calm him at least a little bit, if only so he could go back to sleep. But what could a simple cat do?

He looked at the man, who didn't seem to getting any better, with hesitation. _If I was in my true body I would use magic, _he thought._ Should I wake him up?_

_"Loki…"_ said Stark with a sudden relief.

The black cat was so surprised, that all thoughts about waking Tony up flew out of the figurative window. Stark started to mumble again and then:

"NO!" Tony sat up in the bed with a scream of pure horror. Loki mewed and jumped away. Tony was breathing hard, his pupils were too big and his whole body was shaking in fear.

"Damn it!" The man whispered and ran a hand through his hair. Loki wanted to catch his attention, so he touched Tony's other hand with a paw.

"Jesus!" Tony jumped yanking his hand away and the cat crouched at the loud sound, ears pressed flat against his skull. "Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," the man smiled and let out a sigh. "I really wish you were in your true form, so you can call me an idiot and we go get back to sleep." _Wait! What did I just say?_

The Trickster pricked up his ears and his mouth spread into a mischievous smile. _Did Anthony Stark really just say he wants me in his bed? In my true form?_

Tony opened his eyes wide. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way!" He paused when the cat titled its head on the left, like it was asking: Are you sure?

"Okay, so I meant it that way, but it wasn't. That shouldn't give the impression that I want you… want you…" He threw his hands up helplessly. It seemed that Loki was thriving on his embarrassment and was really curious to what else the genius was going to say.

Of course Tony knew he was dealing with the God of Lies so he decided that lying was a little bit useless here. Loki would probably catch on right away.

"Fine," he sighed for the hundredth time that day, "I did mean it exactly that way." He looked at his hands and spoke seriously for a change. Loki blinked a few times and started to feel confused. _So, he…?_

"I let the cat out of the bag, uh sorry," Tony chuckled the confused look on Loki's face. "What I mean is that I would never tell you this into your face– fuck." Tony smirked to himself. _I must be insane. Come on, Tony. You started it, so finish it already__._

* * *

**AN: I know I'm terrible, but just wait for another chapter - that will be interesting :D Oh, and play the song WHO LET THE DOGS OUT, it's awesome :) and as always, please leave me some comments...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, new chapter again! I can't stop surprising myself :D. However, this one is a little bit sad...**

**Well, read and make up your own opinion.**

* * *

"I let the cat out of the bag, uh sorry," Tony chuckled the confused look on Loki's face. "What I mean is that I would never tell you this into your face, fuck." Tony smirked to himself. _I must be insane. Come on, Tony. You started it, so finish it already._

* * *

_**Forget It**_

Tony took a deep breath and spilled out the words he had been hiding. "I'd never actually say to you 'I want you in my bed', 'cause that's not something you can just say easily. It's not that I would mind saying it in front of the others... but you could mind and I wouldn't want that. And I just... I don't want to hurt you." The last sentence was almost whisper.

Loki was feeling weird. His little heart was beating wildly trying to break through his ribs, and it was hard to breathe.

The billionaire smiled sadly. "If you weren't a cat, I probably wouldn't even by saying all this to you. It would be the same as if I go up to Steve and say: Hey, Capitan. So I heard you fuck with Hawkeye. I wanna ask, is he good?" Stark laughed a little, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"Do you understand? I would give anything to see his face that moment, but I would never ask. Although I tease Bruce all the time, poking him with a fork, I would never cross the line. Even when I flirt with Natasha sometimes, I would never insult her. It's true that I consider Thor a total idiot, but I'd never say it to him," He stopped, a short pause.

"And even when I'd give... _my soul_ for one night with you." Tony swallowed, "I would never ask for it in front of the others." _That's it_, he thought. _It's out… god damn it._

Loki was sitting in a tensed position. He looked like a marble statue, but inside, the god was screaming in agony. He was also cursing Amora in every language he could remember and in every possible curse he had ever heard. God's vision had blurred into a murderous red and there were pictures of Amora's death running through his head.

_I'll kill her for good. I swear, I would do it!_ Loki was so furious, that he wanted to yell with anger. The desire of becoming 'human' again spread through every nerve in his little body like a wild fire, it was almost painful.

_Why now? Why is he saying it now, when I can't even speak?! Why did he not say it earlier?_

The genius in the next few seconds after his heartbreaking sweet talk realized that it had been a big mistake. _How did you get yourself into this, Tony?_ He wanted to soak into the sheets and disappear, but he was Tony Stark and when Tony Stark wanted to avoid something or someone he had a drink.

It was four in the morning, but so what? Alcohol was the cause of and solution to all life's problems. _You're an idiot, Tony. Just admit it_. Tony was determined to prove his theory with the alcohol. Slowly and without looking at his companion he stood up. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him_. He stood there hypnotized by the milky carpet in his bedroom. _What are you doing now? Waiting for a miracle?_

Loki was starting to panic. Well, he wasn't sure what was going on. When Tony moved towards the door he didn't know what to do. _Where is he going? He can't just leave._ When Tony touched the handle to the bedroom door he screamed.

NO! The word sounded like a weird painful noise from the cat's mouth however it worked.

Tony looked at him. The bright emerald eyes were full of fear, hope and so much trust, that the man felt a sudden stab of guilt. They looked at each other for a moment, but when Loki moved forward to the edge of the bed Tony just raised his hand to stop him and looked away. _This will… I can't do this. I shouldn't have said it in the first place._

"Forget… what I just said," he whispered as his legs started to feel weak. "Forget it."

And he was gone.

It hurt, rejection always hurts. But he was doing it for Loki, for the others. That had to be right. Tony felt broken and was disgusted by his own behaviour more than ever. He left the room without another look back.

_Maybe_, he thought, _it was for the best_, but he didn't see the mighty God of Lies as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't hear the anxious cry. He didn't see that his leaving had taken away Loki's last bits of hope and that now the god was falling into a darkness he had thought he would never see again.

It was for the best, but if he had looked over his shoulder, he would have taken it all back.

* * *

**And as always Stark fucked it up, well it's him after all.**

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to update it, just this, so don't be mad. And no worry... everything will get better :)**

**(PS: please, please "puppy eyes". The only thing I'm asking you for is your comments, they make my day.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all of you for your beautiful comments and because my mind has still many things to share, I'd like to update this chapter as a present for all the people that left a comment.**

**Special thanks to **_**thejellyfishmafia.**_

_**Now, to the chapter - it's long, I hope it's not OOC (I tried hard) and there are all of the Avengers except Tony (if you don't count the start), but don't be sad he'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**What Can a Cat Hear?**_

Tony was in his lab, pretending that he couldn't hear the voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"Stark, come out!" growled Steve.

"Tony, come on. You've been there for three days now," Bruce tried to convince him.

"I've called Fury. He says you should move that fucking ass of yours and start to do something useful," said Natasha with almost no interest.

"Fuck! Come out!" shouted Clint and banged on the door.

But Tony didn't listen, he didn't want to. His only luck was that Thor was away, because if the god was there the others wouldn't be behind the glass door, well it wasn't actually glass but rather some super strong material which only looked like glass. They would come in through a hole in the wall, Thor would have made in his building.

"If I was able to lift up the stupid hammer," mumbled Tony to himself with cigarette in his mouth, "I would melt it in no time." He threw a screw over his shoulder and looked at a monitor on his left.

It was showing numbers and dates so fast it made his eyes blur painfully. In a small frame in the right corner was the analysis of Amora's spell. Tony frowned at the screen. At that moment two words blinked on the screen: NO RESULT.

"Fuck!" Tony banged his fist on the table and threw a screwdriver at the monitor. The tool passed through it without any harm, the screen being a hologram; instead it flew through the window behind it with a crash and the clinking of broken glass.

"Great," Tony commented on his unintentional work, put out the cigarette and drank another glass of Scotch in one draught. He refilled the tumbler from the bottle and stepped away from his workbench.

"Should I call someone, sir," asked Jarvis. His tone was tired as that had been the fifteenth window Tony had broken since the tests had begun.

"No," he growled, "Let it be. At least until the screen says something other than **no result**." The words dripped like poison from his mouth.

"As you wish, sir."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. Nothing was going the way he wanted, that he needed. It was as if even his computers were against him, and he was slowly beginning to lose his self-control.

* * *

"That's useless," sighed Steve.

"We can call Pepper," said Bruce with a thoughtful expression.

"Nah," was Clint's answer as he waved off Bruce's idea and rested his hand on Steve's shoulder. The solider blushed.

"What?" chuckled Bruce at Hawkeye's reaction, "she's probably the only person who can bring him back to senses."

Clint rolled his eyes.

"Why shouldn't we call Miss Potts… um Misiss… I," Steve blushed again.

"We shouldn't call her because she's on her honeymoon right now," Natasha helped him out and suddenly smiled a little.

Only the other assassin noticed. "What's so funny," he asked.

"Nothing I've just…" Natasha shook her head, "I've just recalled another person who might be able to drag Stark out of there." She titled head at the direction of the lab door.

"Who?" Bruce was curious.

Natasha frowned and said, "Loki."

Someone meowed behind her back.

* * *

The Norse god felt bored, he had been in Anthony's room for three days, coming out only to eat and drink. In fact he didn't want to see anyone, but after a while he had nothing else to do, so by the second day the only thing that was keeping him in the empty bedroom was his pride.

The third day he gave up. Being alone was fine with him, but as a cat he couldn't read a book or train his magic and he couldn't even teleport somewhere else, so he decided to look around.

And what had he found? The famous Avengers standing behind a glass door shouting at Stark to come out. _Mortals, they don't know how to convince a man to come out of a room. Why don't they break the door than? It's just glass. They are so obtuse._

However, he stayed and listened to their conversation for a while. He had even found out an interesting thing. _So the woman Stark used to sleep with is married. That's good to know. _But then the Russian killer said something that surprised him. _She thinks I might be able to convince the conceited idiot to come out? Why?_

Unfortunately he meowed the last word out loud and everybody was looking at him now.

"That cat is evil," whispered Clint. Loki meowed again and the archer made a weird face at him.

"No it's not," said Steve and squatted down. "He's only a kitty." The solider smiled and reached out his hand.

Loki tilted his head to one side. _He's asking me to come to him? Is he insane? _He thought about it for a moment. _Well, but on the other hand, it could be interesting._ The cat made a hesitant move, but came closer. He sniffed the offered hand and gave Steve a questioning look.

Steve chuckled, "He really does act like the real Loki." He petted the cat's little head lightly. Loki wanted to meow something, but the touch surprised him, it was gentle, warm and Odin help him it felt so nice. The blond man smiled when the black cat nuzzled his hand and started to purr quietly.

"How can you touch it?" Clint frowned and when the cat hissed at him he jumped up a little. "It seems you've just made a new enemy," said Natasha and squatted next to Steve. She couldn't stop herself, the cat might act like the real Loki, but it was a cute creature, she couldn't blame it for its name.

_Oh dear Odin, what am I doing? I'm a god not some house pet. _Loki thought, but when Natasha's nails scratched him behind his ear, he gave up.

"Natasha!" Clint whined, "I thought you said after Budapest you wouldn't touch an animal again."

Natasha glanced at him. "And as I remember you said after Budapest, that you wouldn't date any man again." She smiled in the creepy way that she only used on Clint.

Yes, the other Avengers were finding out really strange things about Budapest today.

Steve blushed again, but nobody other than Loki could notice, because he was looking at the ground. Steve said nothing. He still felt a little bit uncomfortable about speaking with the others about him and Clint, but he was getting used to it.

Clint's cheeks blew up and his face became red with anger. "That was unfair," he said, "That…" he pointed at Natasha, "was unfair!"

Bruce smirked. "Oh, come on you big baby. You started this. At least take the revenge like a man." With a big smile on his face, he walked away. Clint froze and his mouth fell open.

Loki, who was watching the whole conversation with mischievous grin, chuckled. _The archer is stupider than I thought. _But he purred immediately when Natasha scratched him under his chin.

Steve got up and patted his boyfriend on his back. Clint smiled at him and without another word they left side by side leaving Natasha with the cat. The woman sighed and stood up. Loki meowed in protest.

"I wish you could get your owner out of the lab. He's an idiot, but we need him. It's a pity he indulges self harm," she sighed again. Loki looked at her surprised; he'd thought this woman had a cold heart. Now he saw that she actually cared about Stark.

_Mortals and their pointless emotions. It's their biggest weakness and it will destroy them one by one. _The god said to himself, but there was a tiny voice whispering deep in his head: _Yes of course and you would give anything to have this kind of attention._

"You know, Stark is a good man," the assassin spoke again, "but when he locks himself in the lab and refuses to answer us, something is wrong. And because of that stupid enormous ego he has, he won't let anybody help him." She smirked, "Jerk."

Loki smirked too. He liked this woman; she was strong, intelligent, beautiful and there was something naughty inside her. Still one thing stayed that seemed more than weird to him. _How in the love of the Allfather can she has something with Thor?_

At that moment there was a loud peal of thunder. Natasha's face lit up and she smiled at the cat, it was a very reserved smile, but still a smile. "Seems Thor is here," she said stating what was obvious. Loki almost rolled his eyes. Natasha started to walk away, but turned and looked back at the cat. "Are you coming kitty?"

Loki meowed and looked at the lab door. Natasha shook her head. "When he's finished, he will show himself." She frowned a little and mumbled to herself, "I hope." Then she turned away again and waved her hand. "Come on, we can't do anything about it now."

The black cat hesitated for a moment, but then he decided, that the assassin was right. He ran down the corridor until he reached the tall figure again. _Let's see how it is with Natasha and the stupid blond troll._

* * *

"My lady." Thor's face spread into a big smile when he saw Natasha. He was in the living room, looking out of the window, but as the woman walked in he moved towards her. Loki sneaked unnoticed to the sofa and jumped on it without a sound. He had a good view from that place.

Thor came to Natasha and kissed the back of her hand. _Ew! Thor, really? _And then he kissed her on the cheek. _I think I'm going to be sick. _Natasha smiled at him. "You look upset. What's wrong," she asked. Thor just sighed and looked away. "Is it Loki," she guessed.

"Nobody has seen my brother for a week." _I'm not your brother! _The cat hissed quietly. _When will you understand it? Should I write it for you somewhere or are you just that dull?_ "I'm afraid that he is planning something again."

_Well, thank you, brother! It's so nice to have someone who doesn't trust you call you their brother._

"I don't think so," said Natasha. "He hasn't done anything bad for four years, why start now?" _Finally! Glory to the female mind! _"I think he learned his lesson, that it is not a good idea to start a war with us."_Okay. I take everything back. _"Or maybe not, but you consider Loki your brother if you can't trust him, try to trust him alright," she reached up and stroked Thor's cheek.

"My heart says the same, but my mind disagrees. It's hard to believe someone who was your brother and then the next day he hates you so much it hurts." _What? I've never said that I hate you, you moron._"I love Loki as my brother and he will stay in my heart like that till the end, but my faith in him is slowly disappearing." _Wait! What do you mean by that, Thor? _"I don't believe he wants to renew our old bonds. And it is hard for me to accept that I probably won't see him smile at me ever again."

Loki lowered his ears and laid his head on the sofa cushion. _Oh dear Odin, what have I done?_

* * *

**So, what do you say? Please leave a comment :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Next chapter is here. I'm really happy you like my work (that you're leaving comments) and that I have still ideas how the story should continue.**

**So, the chapter is about Loki, how he get used to the others and how they are acting around him. The start is a little bit emotional because of Thor, but it turned out in a good end.**

**Read, enjoy, eat healthy and leave me some comments, thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Know Your Enemy**

The fourth day came and Stark was still locked down in the lab, working on god knows what. And Loki really needed to talk to him. He felt offended, that the only thing Anthony had said to him was: Forget it. It hurt at first, but now he was more than curious to talk with him about it… Well, at least see him.

The other Avengers were very kind, Steve played with him, Bruce patted him from time to time and Natasha cuddled with him often and spoke to him about the others. The archer and Thor were the only ones who didn't want to be near him. Clint kept saying that he was evil and Thor, well in fact Loki couldn't understand why the other god was avoiding him. Loki had always thought that Thor liked animals.

"Loki," someone said his name, so he walked out of the shadows. It was Thor; he was sitting on the couch looking like a mess, his head in his hands.

The cat meowed.

Thor's head snapped up because of the sudden sound and his eyes found a black cat sitting in front of him. "Ah, it's you," said the god and smiled sadly. "I was thinking about my… about Loki," both of them looked surprised because of the term Thor had used and he looked away immediately.

"He was my brother; we used to play with each other as kids. Later we won battles together, but I've never treated him like he had deserved. Instead I made fun of him." The thunder god sighed and looked at Loki again. "It's strange, that you remind me of him in so many ways. He would be probably insulted that I would compare him to a cat, but it's true. You even have the same eyes," Thor sighed for a third time and then smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry that I've been avoiding you, but it's hard for me to accept the loss of my brother who doesn't even want me to call him that. You have the same name, because of that insane Stark… I just can't," Thor's voice fell silent as he looked away again with pain in his eyes.

Loki stayed silent and didn't move. He was shocked by Thor's little speech. He would never have imagined that Thor felt guilty or that he missed him and wanted to strengthen their bond as brothers.

_I was blind. I didn't see his words were honest because of my pride. Now he thinks I hate him. _The cat lowered its ears as he had when he had heard Thor speaking with Natasha the previous day. _He's speaking the truth, and he means it._

Loki jumped on to the couch and lay on Thor's lap. He nuzzled his head into god's thigh and started to purr. Thor welcomed the comfort of the small body and started to stroke the animal. And in that moment the God of Lies decided he would talk to his brother as soon as Stark helped him get his true form back.

* * *

Later that day Tony yelled at Jarvis, "How the hell can there be _no results_?! Start to be useful, Jarvis or I swear I will do something horrible to you!"

The genius felt tired and absolutely helpless. He had tried _everything_, every possible or impossible thing to bring some answer, but his every try came up as a failure. He hadn't slept for two days wondering what could be wrong with his analysis, but he had found nothing. He just didn't know what to do next.

_Oh, but you know it, Tony. _Said the tiny voice in his head. _Go to him, speak with him. You have been in here for too long._ _You can't avoid him forever._

Tony sighed, Jarvis was doing his best, all his ideas were already in the system, he had no reason to stay here. Still, he didn't want to leave. The lab was the place where he felt safe. He could lock himself there if he wanted and work on his projects for as long as he wanted. He can do what he wants to, but this time, it was different.

Tony would be lying to himself, if he said he had locked himself in the lab only because he wanted to help Loki. It was true, he wanted to help him, but the work was also some sort of escape for him. When he was working, he could forget about everything else, don't bother what will happen the next day. He didn't have to face his problems.

_See? You're afraid of a little kitty, Tony. And you don't have the balls to admit it._

_Shut up! _Tony shouted at his own mind. To prove a point to himself and everybody else he entered the password to the lab doors and came out. Oh, he wanted to run back so badly he had to laugh at himself. _Come on, you're a Tony Stark. A kitty, even if he is a god, that can kill you with a snap of his fingers, shouldn't scare you. _With that thought he started to walk to the elevator. _Let's see what the others are doing._

* * *

"Did anybody see Stark?" asked Steve. All the Avengers were in the kitchen, except for Tony. Loki looked up, when he heard name of his… when he heard Tony's name.

"No, he's still playing the hide and seek in his lab," answered Natasha and bit into an apple.

"Shouldn't we were more worry about our friend?" asked Thor and looked at Loki in his lap who was looking sad. "Loki doesn't seem happy to me. Anthony should care about him more," he smiled down at the cat and it nuzzled his chest.

"I assure you, big guy," said Tony when the elevator doors opened, "that my work in the lab is more important that a cat. Who is so cunning enough to play innocent kitty, so all of you paying all your attention to him," he walked to the bar, but when Natasha gave him a death glare, he changed his direction and stopped in front of the fridge instead, "and just because you didn't see me for three-"

"Four," Steve interrupted his speech.

"-days," Tony ignored him, "I suppose the little trickster is now completely under your protection, so I wasn't actually worried that he would die from boredom-"

"Or from starving," Natasha interrupted him.

"-Now I'm here, Jarvis is working. So… what's new?" Tony finished and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Bruce continued to tap into his laptop. Steve just shook his head and left. Clint looked a little confused, but then went after his boyfriend. Natasha rolled her eyes, bit into the apple again and went to sit next to Thor. The blond god was ignoring him, because of the cat in his lap, and Loki was ignoring him because he wanted to.

"Home, sweet home," Tony mumbled to himself and took a sip from the bottle. He looked at Loki and was a little surprised. _When did this happen?_The cat was nuzzling with Thor, snuggling with him and he could hear it purr from his spot. The billionaire felt something close to jealously.

_Why not, Tony? First you fucked everything up and now you want it back. That's just so typical._

The Iron man growled, because this time, he couldn't snap anything at his mind – it was right. He hated when his mind was right. _Yes, we already know that. Now, don't be a chicken and talk to him. You won't know what to do next, if Jarvis find nothing again. So, find your stupid ego and go!_

"Hey, Thor," Tony said to capture god's attention. When the thunder god looked at him, he continued, "Do you think, I could have my cat for a moment? I have some… things to discuss with him."

Thor raised an eyebrow, which looked weird on his face. _He probably picked it up from Natasha. Uh, scary._

"You have something to discuss with a cat?" Thor asked, but not with his usual confusion, with an ironic look. _Uh, double scary._"Yes, I need to talk with my cat. I'm a weird kinky man." He rolled his eyes, "Now, can I?" Tony stood in front of Thor and raised his hands up to demonstrate his requirement.

"If he wants to," Thor smirked, and oh my god Tony almost stepped back. Loki was looking at Tony with an arrogant look, his chin lifted high. "Come on, kitty cat. We don't have time for this," Tony smirked and grabbed the god under his belly.

Both Loki and Thor made a protesting sound, but the Iron man just smiled at the cat. "If you scratch, I'll drop you on the floor." With that warning he walked away with Loki in his arms, who was trying his best not to purr.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoy this part, because there will be a small pause in my work - the school is important and I have a lots of tests. But don't be sad, I'll update as soon as I'll be able to. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but the school is killing me! At least I updated this for you to know I'm still working on my beloved stories :).**

**The chapter is short, but important in some way - read and comment (pretty please :D)**

* * *

_**Match Found**_

It wasn't quiet fair, when you were a cat. Anybody could just lift you up and take you to another place. Loki felt like a puppet and he didn't like it. So sometimes he scratched the Avengers a little to prove his point. However, when he was carried by Stark, he didn't think about showing his little claws at all.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he was really curious at what was so important, that Tony had came out of the lab for. They were going to Tony's room, he could tell by the pictures hanging on the walls.

_So, it's probably an intimate thing. Oh dear, I hope he wouldn't be talking about… that. This will be something I'm going to discuss with him when I get back to my true body._

"Ok, Kitty cat, here we are." Tony put Loki on his bed and stepped back to put some distance between them. "I found some… problems." he looked carefully at the cat. It titled its head and meowed. "Problems with your... well, _our_ situation." The billionaire felt a little bit nervous.

"I've tried everything, I swear. But it seems Jarvis can't find a solution," Tony sighed and looked away, "I'm afraid that we're done..." he whispered in a low voice.

Loki was terrified: _I'm going to stay a bloody cat, for the rest of my life? But I'm a god; I can't be a freaking cat!_

He was thinking hard; he wanted to do a lot of things after he turned back to himself. For example, speak with Thor, apologize to the Avengers but not to Clint, ask Anthony so many questions, yell at Amora and then probably try to kill her. How was he supposed to do this as a worthless animal?

He hissed and lowered his ears. _Why is it always me? _The god looked at Tony with sad eyes looking for some reassurance, but the genius had the same expression on his face. Like they were both asking: _And what do we do now?_

* * *

Another week passed and the Avengers were knocking, banging and yelling at the lab doors again.

"Stark! What for the god's sake are you doing there again?"

"Tony! Come out, don't do this to us!"

"Man of Iron! You're making us worried. Meet your friends outside like a proper man."

But Tony didn't listen to them as always. However, this time, he wasn't only ignoring them because they were annoying. He was ignoring them because they were annoying, loud, stupid and there was something very, _very_ important loading on a big screen in the middle of his beloved lab. That screen was the only thing he was paying attention to.

"Jarvis, speed it up a little. Speed up!"

"May I inform you, that shouting won't cause any acceleration, sir? I assure you, I'm trying my best."

Jarvis sounded almost irritated, but Tony didn't care. _Come on, come on! I know you can do it, Jarvis. Please, just speed up a little. _The genius was sure he's going to have a heart attack. They were on 91% and his head was spinning slightly. If this worked, he could help Loki.

This was the last try.

_Where is Loki anyway?_

"Jarvis, where's the stupid cat?" Tony was looking at the screen as if his glaring were able to help it run faster.

"Mr. Loki is in your main bedroom, sir," the AI replied as the numbers moved to 95%.

"Call him," Tony ordered and started to bite his thumbnail.

* * *

Loki was lying on the big bed looking miserable. He hadn't left the room since Anthony had told him about, his future as a weak worthless and mute kitten. The god hadn't eaten or drank, he had barely even slept. He couldn't die, so why should he bother with such trivialities? Stark had left him to his thoughts and hadn't even talked to him. It was like he had already been forgotten.

Loki wished he could disappear, hide somewhere and drown himself in the dark fog that was his mind, which he had been trying to fight all the time. But now he welcomed the velvet fingers that were tying around him, promising silence and peace, promising not to hurt him, just offering him a place to stay.

"Mr. Loki?" suddenly a voice interrupted his depressing train of thoughts. The cat lifted his head a little and meowed silently.

_What can be happening? Nobody cares about what I'm doing_.

"Mr. Stark wants you to come to the laboratory," Jarvis said as the number in the mentioned room moved up to 98%. "He's waiting for some results and wants you to be there."

Loki looked up with hope, but than just laid back down. _Will he say he can't do anything? I already know that. Why the rush? I'm going to stay as a cat for the rest of my life._

_Why he can't just let me be? _The black cat closed its emerald eyes painfully and drifted of to a restless sleep. _I wish this all could be a dream._

* * *

Tony was looking at the numbers as it moved to 100%. His heart beat fast and his breathing was too loud in the small room. His thumb nail was bitten off almost to the quick and he was trembling with impatience. There was a dramatic pause and then.

"The calculation had been successful, sir. Congratulation," Jarvis reported with his usual calm voice.

The billionaire looked at the screen where shining up at him were two words: MATCH FOUND. He blinked for a few times and then jumped up and down shouting YES, all the while.

The Avengers stepped back away from the door when they heard the enthusiastic yelling start. "Maybe he has finally become insane," Natasha remarked as she looked at the others.

"Probably," Clint nodded as another loud yes was heard through the lab door.

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you liked it. Please leave me some comments so I won't go mad with all the learning, thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am really glad you are still reading my story, so here's another chapter for you :)**

**The mach was found, but Loki isn't ready. So, Tony must take care of him first.**

* * *

**Sick Kitty**

Tony's eyes looked at the screen like a five year old kid looks at tickets to Disneyland. He was grinning like an idiot, his eyes full of elation and mumbling about what he would do next. However, something very important was missing.

"Jervis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Didn't I tell you to call Loki?" he asked but forgot to reproach the AI's stupidity as he normally would do.

"You did. And I'm sure Mr. Loki heard me," answered the computer innocently.

"Well… why is he not here?" the genius narrowed his eyes in slight irritation.

"It seems Mr. Loki is in some kind of depression, sir. I can't say it for sure, how an animal acts at home is not information that I have in my system."

"Then download it!" Now Tony was angry, "and for fucking sake, why didn't you tell me he's in depression? Did you forget what he did the last time he was in _depression_?" He snapped at the poor invention.

"As I remember the last time Mr. Loki was on Earth, he destroyed half of Manhattan, brought an alien army to the Earth, he controlled agent Barton, locked Mr. Odinson into the glass cage, threw you out of a window – "

"That was a rhetorical question!" the billionaire shouted. When Jarvis stayed quiet, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said: "Don't do anything till I say so. Hide the result of this," he waved his arm toward the big screen, "and don't call me if it's not a matter of life and death."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied with his usual tone.

Tony nodded his head and opened brown eyes. "I have some business with a psychopathic cat, in depression," he muttered under his breath as he was shambling toward the lab door. "Kill me," he whined as he stepped outside.

* * *

Loki was curled on the bed, feeling awful and shaking badly. He felt sick and cursed his own pride. _Why didn't I eat something? I've been in this bloody bedroom for two days and I'm sick. How can I be sick?_He mowed painfully and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly the doors opened and Tony entered with a sigh.

"I really don't understand why you didn't come to the lab when I called you Loki. Is it that hard to move from the bed? I know my bed is amazing and all, but is it really that hard?" As he spoke he threw his clothes around the room, "You're a cat. I get it. But as I recall you haven't lost the ability to walk." He pulled off his shirt and put on a fresh black T-shirt as he continued to speak, "so, the next time I call, fuck!" He jumped on one leg while trying to put on a pair of clean trousers, "I would be really grateful if your majesty would lift his butt and come to me!"

Loki looked at him with a tired look, not listening at all. The only thought that crossed his mind was: _Why is he stripping in front of me?_ The cat closed its eyes and didn't make another move.

Tony sat on the bed beside Loki and looked surprised. "Are you sulking or what? You aren't acting normal, kitty cat." It was then that he noticed the convulsive trembling. "Do you feel okay?" he asked as he reached out and carefully touched the small body. Loki whined and started to shake more.

"God you're boiling!" The genius moved his hand away. "Come on, you can't be sick. I have good news," he said with the hope that Loki would show some interest.

The god just shook his head a little and meowed weakly. He was too exhausted to move.

"Okay, so first take care of the cat, then the good news," Tony mumbled to himself. "Can I lift you up?" he asked and when Loki blinked at him in agreement, he slowly grabbed the black ball and held it tightly against his chest. Loki curled to the heat of the arc-reactor. _Warm, caring, safe, _Loki thought before he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey guys, has anybody seen Loki?" Natasha asked and looked around herself. Thor looked up from his pop tarts and frowned. He hadn't seen the animal for a while as well.

"No," said Bruce from his place on the couch, "but I think he's may be with Tony," and he turned a page in the newspaper.

"With Stark? That poor imitation of man didn't care for him from the start, why do you think they are together?" the assassin raised an eye brown at the scientist.

"Well, maybe Tony was working on something important and we all know what he is like when it comes to this. But from the yesterday's yelling I presume he's done now. And the first thing he did was run to his room so, I'm pretty sure, they are together now," he smiled at the woman and turned another page.

Natasha looked away then said, "Yeah that makes sense." She shrugged her shoulders and stole one of Thor's a pop tarts.

* * *

Tony went into the lab with Loki in his arms. The small body wasn't shaking anymore, so the billionaire was confident that he was asleep. He carefully put Loki down on one of the metal tables and stroked him.

"What the hell were you doing?" he muttered and frowned.

"Jarvis! Scan him; I want to know what's wrong with the idiot." He stepped back as blue lights started to run over Loki's body. Jarvis worked silently and thoroughly, when he was done, a screen appeared in front of Tony.

There were a lot of numbers and information on Loki's condition. Stark ran over the text and his frown deepened. Loki had a fever and his body didn't contain almost any nutrients. _Was he trying to starve himself to death?_

"Stupid, arrogant cat!" Tony said between gritted teeth. "I leave him alone for a while and what did he do?!" He was angry, but he wasn't sure if it was because what Loki had done or because he hadn't been there to prevent it from happening.

Tony let out a tired sigh and looked back at Loki. The cat was trembling again and making weird sounds. Tony stroked the animal again to calm it.

"Jarvis? Do we have any IV drips?"

"In Mr. Benner's laboratory there are few drip-feeds, sir."

"Fine, tell Dummy to bring me one. And warn him that I'll sell him to some creepy university if he breaks something again," said the genius grabbed Loki and put him on his lap. The cat curled closer and started to purr. It was weak and barley audit-able, but it was purring.

Tony smiled a little and continued stroking the warm body.

_Let's hope you will be all right soon._He looked at the screen on his left. _I really wonder if it will work._

* * *

**AN: So, what do you say? I know - poor Loki, but it will be okay :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) thanks for all the beautiful comments and as a reward for you, here's another chapter. I thought I'll update it tomorrow, but why wait?**

**So, Loki's okay now and there's a cure ready to be taken...**

* * *

**I Feel Fantastic**

Tony paced in his lab with a nervous look on his face. It had been five hours and Loki still didn't seem to be waking up. His state was slightly better as the fever was gone, but he was weak. Tony shot a worried glance at the cat.

"Jarvis? How does Loki look?"

"Mr. Loki is stabilized and the IV should give him all the nutrients his body is missing. He will be okay."

The man growled. _Of course he's gonna be okay, I'm not stupid__ you __smartass_, he thought and sat next to Loki on the cot in his lab. Loki's breathing was slow and rhythmical, everything seemed fine. But Tony couldn't get rid of the guilt. He was still angry with himself, but as he stroked the black fur, something else crossed his mind.

_And why the fuck didn't the idiots upstairs take care of him?_ Slowly his anger turned to fury when he realized the others didn't give a fuck about what happened to his little kitty. _My kitty? Oh I'm so fucked_. But he chased away the thought that he had some feelings for the stupid cat and went back to his anger. _I want an explanation and it should be really good._

* * *

The elevator's door opened with silent ding and a very angry Iron Man, minus the armour, entered the living room.

Everybody looked up and their smiles froze. "Tony? Is everything okay?" asked Steve from his spot on the couch next to Clint. The genius gave him a piercing look and growled. Steve's eyes went wide and he ducked a little.

"What's wrong, Tony? Did Dummy drop something on your foot?" Bruce smirked and was met by the same glare as Steve. He frowned slightly and looked closer at the man. Tony's cheeks were a little bit red; he was breathing hard and was fisting his hands. Bruce realized he hadn't seen his colleague this angry for a very long time.

"You!" Tony pointed at Natasha and Thor, "You two!" He came closer and looked Natasha straight in the eye, which he wouldn't normally do, "How is it possible that you didn't take care of my cat when I wasn't here? First you're all cuddly-huddly and then I find Loki sick in my bedroom!"

Thor looked surprised and wanted to say something but Natasha was faster: "First of all, cuddly-huddly, isn't a real word. Second, it's your cat not ours. That we pay him more attention than you do doesn't mean we're his babysitters. And third, even if we want to look after him, we can't because Jarvis won't let us into your room."

Tony growled at her and then left without another word. He had just made a fool of himself and was angrier then he had been before. _Fuck you all!_

Natasha had a satisfied smirk on her face when she sat on Thor's knee and rested her back against his shoulder. The blond god smiled and hugged the woman around waist.

Suddenly Bruce broke the silence, "Did you realize he was freaking out about a cat?" He looked at Natasha and her smirk turned into a soft smile.

"That cat is amazing. I wonder what the real Loki would do if he knew Stark had his animal form as a pet," she chuckled slightly.

"Better not to know," muttered Clint with a frown.

* * *

Tony stormed into his room and wanted to start shouting at Jarvis, but stopped when he looked into two emerald eyes. All his anger disappeared and he sighed in relief. "Thank god," he said to himself and smiled at the cat.

Loki mowed and waved his tail. Tony's smile grew wider and he sat next to the cat. "Don't move," the man whispered and carefully started to remove the IV tube.

The cat looked at him, curious. _Is he always this gentle?_

When the needle was out, Tony put everything aside and stroked Loki behind ear. The god closed his eyes and started to purr loudly. _I can't believe I missed this_, he thought as he started to move with the warm hand.

"Why did you try to starve yourself to death?" Tony asked quietly not stopping the stroking. On the other side Loki stopped purring and moved away. He looked at the ground trying to avoid Tony's eyes. His ears lowered to his little head and he hugged his tail around his legs.

Tony sighed. He knew something was wrong and wished to find a way, so Loki would be able to tell him what it was. "You know…" He waited until the cat was looking at him again. "I have some really good news." The man smiled as Loki pricked up his ears and waved his tail happily. _Oh fuck, he looks so cute._ He cleared his throat and stroked the cat again.

"The last few days I was trying to find some solution and I thought there was nothing more I could try, but then Jarvis tried something and yesterday we found the solution I was looking for." Tony smiled a little when Loki touched his thigh with a small paw. "I think I can fix your furry problem," he said with a smile that caused Loki's heart to beat faster than he wanted it to.

_Finally!_ He thought and felt more happy and grateful then he had ever felt before. He nuzzled his head into the man's arm as a thank you and purred like a chain saw. Tony laughed and put him on his lap. _I hope it'll work._

* * *

An hour later they were ready, Tony was doing last minute calculations and Jarvis was scanning Loki to see if he was ready for the treatment. Everything was okay, but Tony frowned looking at Loki's scans again.

"Jarvis, I think we can't give him the full dose."

"I agree, sir. It could be dangerous."

Loki looked confused and wanted to know what was happening, so he meowed.

The man didn't look at him. He continued with his work and just said: "Jarvis, honey. Explain it to him, I don't have a time."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied and spoke to the cat, "Mr. Loki, the spell, which turned you into a cat, is too complicated for my system because I don't use magic, so my calculations could be inaccurate. It also doesn't help that you were sick and your body is not completely healed yet. So, I must agree with Mr. Stark in that it would be dangerous to give you the full dose of the cure I was able to make. We don't know what it could do to your body."

Loki nodded. It was only logical, but he was surprised that Anthony cared about what might happen to him. _Oh shut up! He found you almost dead and helped you. Why do you still think he doesn't care?_ The god of lies tried to ignore his own mind.

"Okay kitty cat, this is what are we going to do; I will give you only a bit of this shit." Tony looked at a syringe in his hand before continuing, "And then we will wait to see what will happen. It's a risk, but we should give it at least a try, don't you think?" He smiled when Loki nodded. "This will sting," he warned and gave him the shot.

Loki hissed in surprise and then something amazing started to happen. He didn't turn back into his normal form, but he felt as his magic started to flow through his veins again. It was only a small bit of his true power, but it was slowly growing stronger. He was sure that if he waited, he would be able to turn into his true form by himself. It was only a matter of time.

Tony wasn't so enthused, he hadn't seen any change. He frowned and asked sarcastically, "How do you feel?" He didn't expect an answer, so he turned away and grabbed some tools to make some more space on the table when Loki spoke.

"Fantastic..."

Tony grabbed the screwdriver. "Really? That's good," he said with no interest and put the tools on another table. Then he froze and very slowly turned around. He looked at the black cat with his open mouth as it repeated.

"I feel fantastic, Anthony."

* * *

**AN: :) What do you say? Did you have a heart attack? :D (My sister almost did when I read it to her ;))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys :) As you can see, this chapter is really short. Please read the AN in the end, it's IMPORTANT. Thanks :D**

_AN for the rewritten story - the IMPORTANT at the end isn't important anymore ;)_

* * *

**Too Good to Let it Be**

"Jarvis? What the hell just happened?"

The AI had no chance to answer for Loki spoke again, "Why don't ask me, Anthony? I'm perfectly capable of speech now." He smirked and waved his tail.

Tony looked at him and replied, "Yeah, I noticed... I just somehow can't wrap my mind around it."

Loki tilted his head and smiled. "It's really not that hard to understand. I'm magician after all."

Tony nodded. "Yes, I noticed that, too."

The cat chuckled, "It's queer that you act like this just because I can speak."

Tony raised both his eyebrows. "What? I'm not queer! At least I'm something like bi. No, wait I only sleep with people I'm attracted to. It doesn't mean I'm queer 'cause I slept with few g-" Tony stopped in the middle of his speech.

Loki was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony's cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat. "Um... you meant queer like weird didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Ah - um, do you think you could just forget everything I said like two minutes ago? Please?" Tony asked pleading.

"I have already heard this," Loki said sadly, "and I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened. Maybe you're used to running from problems, Anthony, and maybe I did, too. But this is too important for me to let go." With that he jumped off the table and disappeared.

Tony stood there for a moment before he asked: "Jarvis? When you were going to tell me I have a fucking cat door in my lab!?"

* * *

Loki paced around Tony's room like a lion in its cage. He muttered to himself and cursed in a language which Jarvis couldn't understand, well Jarvis though it was cursing.

"Yes, of course. Forget it, Loki. It's simple; let's just pretend nothing happened," he snorted, "I don't want to! _Proč bych ho měl poslouchat?!"_Loki hissed in the strange language. "I do what I want, Anthony. You should know it by now," he smirked evilly, "and right now, you're the most interesting thing I want to play with."

It wasn't like he wanted only to play. No, Loki wanted so much more, but it seemed Anthony was too stubborn to admit he wanted the same. He must be patient. Step by step, he would find out about Stark's interests. Today that mortal had wanted him to forget something important. _Maybe he's not as attracted to women as I thought._

And that little hope burned in him like a weak candle, but it was there all the same. Loki realized that he was ready to do anything to keep that small fire alight.

"_Hoř plamínku, hoř. Obavy mé shoř_," he whispered the words like it was a spell, but it was just a simple wish.

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT**

**1) Thanks for all the comments and your support, it means a lot. Special thanks to **_**thejellyfishmafia**_

**2) The chapter is short, because I have my head full of ideas for a **_**NEW STORY**_**!**

**3) SO - now I'm asking for your help... if you have any wish or idea you want to see in this story, please let me know, I'll happily use them.**

**4) I write this story for you, so it's only fair if you can say something to it, too. It would be awesome, if you leave me comment or write a PM :)**

**5) I hope you like this chapter even this short and that you'll help me turn Loki back into "human" again, because it's damn time for that ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :) Miss me? I missed you, so here's the new chapter for Kitty, thanks for the ideas by the way :)**

**Oh, and check on my new story the PERFECT ASSISTANT, please. And because I love you so much I overcome myself and wrote new chapter for it, too.**

**Enjoy and comment, thanks :)**

* * *

**I wonder the same**

Tony was confused. He didn't know what to do. What to think.

_So, Loki can speak now, that's great, but he won't speak with me. That's just... awesome._

Tony was tangled up in his emotions and couldn't find a way out of them. He was sure about only one thing, he wanted Loki. He wanted him bad, but there was a little problem with that plan. Loki was a fucking cat and nobody knew about it! That and the fact that he could speak now. It was easier to talk to him when all he could do was just look at him with those big eyes of his. Loki looked so fucking adorable like that, that Tony wanted to hug him and never let go.

Now he could tell Loki what he thought with Loki replying to him. Tony wanted badly to fix everything, to say he hadn't meant it that way, to see Loki smile. He wished he wasn't such an idiot, because he felt horrible.

Tony wasn't sure just what he felt and it scared him. He had always known what he wanted; now he wasn't so sure he still did after all.

* * *

Loki felt alone and the anguish he tried to avoid were closer than he wanted it to be. It felt like he was running from something, but couldn't get away. It was still there, behind him, breathing down his neck, and he wanted desperately to get rid of it, but didn't know how.

There were so much darkness and that little fire of hope was the only thing he was living for. He was tired of running and didn't know if he should keep running or give up already. Were all his efforts useless? He didn't know, and he felt just so tired.

Later that day Steve found Loki in front of Thor's room.

"He's not there, Loki." He smiled when the cat mowed. "He's with Natasha and something tells me we shouldn't disturb them," he smiled softly again. "You know sometimes I think you're the real Loki," Steve said and Loki froze in panic. "But even if you are, it's okay, you know? I don't trust him like I trust the others, but in some way I think we all... understand him. Somehow."

Loki was shocked and didn't know what to do. _You're a cat. What do you think you should do?_He was too moved by the Captain's speech for something to snap into his mind.

"He did terrible things to us and killed people. But then who didn't? Natasha and Clint are paid to kill people. Thor was in wars, I was in a war. Tony has his own dark past; Bruce isn't always able to control himself enough, should we judge him?" Steve smiled sadly, "he's just as lost as we are."

And suddenly Loki felt something big fell from his shoulders. He felt light and the dark fog seemed brighter. He could stop running and it felt unimaginable. It felt astonishing.

"I think I can learn to like him, because what from what I did I see and what Thor told us, Loki isn't a monster. He's just lost and doesn't trust people enough to let them help him. He reminds me of Tony, sometimes..." he sighed and smiled happily at the cat.

Something inside of him told him that this was the real Loki and he was glad he could say all that to him, because if there was one thing you could be sure of with Steve, it was that he never lied.

"Come on, kitty. We can wait for Thor and Tasha downstairs," Steve said to break the peaceful silence, "are you hungry?" and when Loki ran to him, he was sure everything would be okay.

"Steve, honey?" Clint asked carefully.

"Yes?" he said as he turned around with Loki in his arms and smiled at the assassin.

"Could you explain to me, why you are holding that... thing," he asked and moved a little bit closer but with a hesitation in his step as if Steve was holding a bomb not a harmless little kitty.

Steve frowned and stroked Loki's back, the cat purred at the touch. "He has a name and you know it Clint. You also know I don't like it when you act like a jerk," he said with an angry tone and both the man and the cat gasped, because Steve just didn't speak like that.

_Thin ice, archer_, thought Loki as he nuzzled his head into Steve's chest.

It seemed Clint got the hint. "Sorry, Steve. I just…I don't know. That cat is so similar to him and it's really... scary sometimes. It's like you're snuggling with _him_," Clint said with great difficulty.

Steve and Loki both laughed. "I can imagine Tony snuggling with you, but Clint here is just ridiculous, right?" Steve chuckled and acted like he was speaking only with Loki and that Clint wasn't there. The god wasn't sure if Steve meant him snuggling with Tony as a cat or as a 'human' he didn't think it made a difference.

"Hey!" Clint whined and Steve looked at him again.

"What? I'm speaking with Loki, you can wait."

The archer just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish for a bit, then a smirk spread across his face. He came towards Steve and without any warning kissed him. Steve and Loki both made a squeaking noise and the god was sure he wanted to be somewhere else when Clint's hands moved to the Capitan's ass.

"Clint," the taller man whispered and broke the kiss. "Okay you win, but let me put him down; I don't think he wants to see this." As soon as Loki was on the ground Clint wrapped his arms tightly around Steve and smiled at the cat. Really smiled.

"You know if it was the real you, I would wonder why you don't do this," he kissed Steve again, "with Stark." He looked at the cat closely. "Because you know you both need it." After that he didn't have chance to say anything else because of a very excited solider.

Loki backed out of the room and after a while, when the shock of the scene he had just seen, faded away, he smiled to himself.

_Sometimes I wonder the same Mr. Barton_, he thought. _Sometimes I wonder the same_.

* * *

**What do you say? I'm awesome, right? :D I had to write it because poor Loki.**

**But everything gets better and we're heading towards the happy ending (not yet, just saying this story will have one :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone? Miss me?**

**Here's another chapter. I hope you'll like it and a special thanks to_ thejellyfishmafia_.(You know why and you don't have to thank me :))**

* * *

**Second Chance**

Loki felt well. Better than well, he felt amazing. And somehow he had started to feel happy again. It was like he forgotten about his past, like it was all just a bad dream and now he could think about it without wanting to blow buildings up. He felt calmer.

Maybe it had something to do with the Capitan's speech. They were the kindest words he had heard in a long time and even when he wasn't sure of himself, it moved him. He had been haunted all his life, first due to his pride, in wanting to be seen before Thor or at least equal to him, not in his brother's shadow. Then it was the horrible truth about him. He was... is a monster. After that he was haunted by his past.

When he had fallen from the Bifrost he had wanted to die. Or maybe not, but he was sure he could not hold the truth and all his sins inside anymore. He was weak. In that moment, in the only moment he had felt like this, he had looked to Odin. As always there was nothing to be seen. His face was a numb, his eyes were cold and his heart was a rock. In that moment he had thought: _And I was fighting all the time for this?_ It wasn't a question. It was the painful truth.

As the God of Lies, he didn't like the truth. He was scared of it and so he had let himself fall. Because what was the worst thing that could happen?

Oh dear, if he only knew. Falling between the stars, with nothing to hold on to, just his mind, he had been hunted by his own mind and the stars were looking at him. Whispering curses and insults, when he closed his eyes, he could still hear voices whispering about how much he deserved to be hated. Loki was alone, the stars were shining and he was falling and falling with the hope that he wouldn't see anything from his past again. He had felt lost.

* * *

"Loki? How can a cat not hear you," Steve asked, 'cause Loki had his back towards him and wasn't responding at all. "Loki?" He waved his hand in front of his eyes and finally the cat moved and mowed in confusion.

"I know you're thinking," the blond man said and smiled, he always smiled if he wasn't kicking somebody's ass, "but don't bother so much. You're a cat for now." He grabbed Loki when he tried to run away. "Calm down, yes, I know it's you. I won't tell the others and won't try to hurt you." He chuckled when the cat's eyes went comically wide and his mouth fell open.

"It doesn't matter that it's you. You haven't done anything for four years. Even I think that pretty much proves you're not our enemy anymore, or do you feel like you are?" Steve asked and Loki answered like he did when Tony asked a question. He shook his head no.

"Glad to know that." Steve smiled again, "you know what I said yesterday is the truth. I can accept you and learn to like you. You don't deserve hate, nobody does. I know it sounds strange from me, but when you spend some time with us, you'll find out we aren't that black and white as most people see us. In some way we too are something more than ordinary people. They see us as their heroes and think, no, want us to be perfect." Steve's smile disappeared.

"But how can someone be perfect? As Tony says, and I hate myself to admit it, perfection is boring!" There was another of Steve's the bright smiles again. "I just wanted you to know," he sighed, "that we won't turn our back on you. At least I won't." He grinned this time. "And I'm pretty sure Natasha thinks the same, Bruce is in fact very interested into you, in a scientific way of course. Clint... well, I'll convince him," he chuckled, "and I'm sure when you'll talk with Thor. It'll all be okay..." he paused.

"And to you and Tony," Steve winked at Loki, "well, do you remember what Clint said yesterday?" He waited until Loki nodded, "I think you should do exactly that. Tony isn't good with talking about how he feels. He's more like, first act than ask, kind of person. It's quiet annoying sometimes, but in your case I think it's not that much of a problem," Steve chuckled again happily, "if I were you, I would pin him into the bed before he could open his mouth."

And just like that he left Loki to his thoughts with a happy smile.

* * *

Loki felt amazing, a little bit shocked, but happy. _Steve is kind and his heart must be made of gold. Clint surly knows who's best for him._ His mind was in euphoria, telling him to throw everything away, every doubt he had about himself, every bad idea. For the first time in a long time, he obeyed that thought.

He was happy and he deserved it. He didn't care what his- what Odin would say or if Fury would yell at him. He wanted to stay happy. With these people, with people he felt safe and happy with. With the person he had started to fall in love with. With a god, who wasn't his brother by blood, but by bond instead. With people who were honest even when it hurt. With people he wanted to be his friends.

Was it bad that he wanted to be happy? Really, he didn't care anymore. He was the God of Lies, the god of fire and chaos. He was a frost giant, but he didn't fell like a monster anymore. He didn't belong to Asgard or to Jotunheim. He didn't belong to Earth either, but here they had given him a second chance.

He could be grateful; he would be, because here, he didn't have to pretend about anything. They knew him, better then he would like, but in some way it was freeing. He felt free and the black fog in his mind slowly faded away.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his magic. He felt it flowing through his veins and it was strong. _Just a little while_, he thought. _Just a little while..._

His emotions were important for his magic. When he felt angry, his magic was stronger but also more dangerous. He could hurt others easier, but his other skills were pushed away. When he was in shock it felt like sparks were in the air around him and his magic wasn't under his control fully.

When he was calm and had time to think in peace, he was able to do very complicated and hard spells. Like healing spells or dark magic. But to be honest he didn't use dark magic too much. He was probably the strongest magician in the nine realms, so he didn't see the reason to have to prove anything, and moreover, he really didn't want to end like Amora.

His magic depended on his emotions and many people back in Asgard knew that. That was the true reason he was so good at lying and in hiding his true feelings, because he didn't trust them. Now that barrier seemed broken. That was good, because when he didn't have to be so nervous all the time now. He had time to think. He had also found out a very interesting thing, which to be completely honest, had surprised him a lot.

When he was in love, he could do absolutely anything.

* * *

**AN: And a little secret for the end? In the 13th chapter should be finally some action.**

**I don't have to write what kind of action I'm speaking about, right?**

**Because what are we all waiting for from the start? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Miss me? Well I did, I just can't get enough of your comments :D Thanks by the way**

**So, here we are, the 13th chapter - lucky number, isn't it?**

**I said that in this chapter there should be some action - I don't know what you imagined, but it ended like this... heh, don't kill me?**

* * *

**You**

"Jarvis," Tony whined as he sat down on his bed.

"Yes, sir?" came the quiet reply.

"I don't know what to do," Tony said like a five year old and flung himself into the sheets.

"Well, I suppose your dilemma has something to do with Mr. Laufeyson?"

Tony nodded and muttered into the pillows something unintelligible. He hugged one of the pillows and closed his eyes. It wasn't out of his character that much – he always acts like a brat, when he must speak with Jarvis about his problems.

Because Jarvis was like their nanny. The perfect nanny who never yells.

"Sorry, sir I didn't hear you?"

"I said you have to stop calling him Mr. Laufeyson, it's weird," Tony laid emphasis at the last word; "his name is Loki."

"As you wish, sir. Now, what is bothering you so much, that you are acting like a little kid without candy?"

Tony stick out his tongue just to make point. He knew Jarvis was intelligent, it was in his title, AI for artificial intelligence and all that crap. So he knew Jarvis could learn it wasn't his mistake that the idiot picked up all his bad habits.

"I don't know what to do," he whined again and hugged his pillow firmer. It smelled like Loki and he didn't want the scent to disappear, ever.

"Oh, dear," Jarvis sighed, "you know what to do. You just can't make the first move, because you know you'll make it even worse."

"And this will help me how?" Tony snapped at him and buried his face into the soft sheets.

"Sir, as much as I love you, and I do because you didn't let out of the idea giving me feelings." Yes, Jarvis still hadn't forgiven him for that. "I really don't know what advice I should give you. I'm only a machine, now with feelings, but still I'm just a device. I don't know what emotions you feel, I can only guess. But in Mr. - Loki's case I have no idea what he thinks."

Tony whined some more. "But you should know everything, Jarv!"

"The only thing I know is that he feels something for you and that it isn't bad. But Loki is a very complicated person, with many issues and he has problem understanding where his place here is and what he can feel. I think he's lost."

_His place is here_, Tony thought, _Right here_. He closed his eyes again.

"I know you love him, sir," Jarvis said suddenly and Tony sat up in the bed and almost fell out of it from his quick movement.

"What?" His heart pounded faster, "You don't know what you are talking about, Jervis. Maybe you have feelings, but that is just ridiculous." He laughed nervously and probably a little bit hysterically, too. The worst thing about it was that Jarvis was right. But he was only capable of admitting it in his head so far.

"I see," Jarvis' calm reply was in some ways scary. "Well, you wanted my advice so here it is, stop running!Stop running from your problems. As Loki said, this is too important to let it be. Because if you don't admit what you feel for him and say it. He'll be lost forever and never find his way back. If you don't say it, you'll break him and yourself, too." Jarvis said seriously and prayed, metaphorically, that Tony won't mess this up.

He was quiet an intelligent machine and a little bit sneaky too. He knew about Loki's growing magic as well as his growing feelings toward Anthony Stark. But he has no right to poke his nose into this. He was just a device after all.

* * *

Tony felt angry, really angry, almost as much as Fury felt when the team (read Tony) did something against his commands. He was angry with himself. His mind was laughing and he couldn't ignore it.

"That's it. I'm gonna tell him," he said to himself out loud. "I'm gonna tell him right now! Who cares if he's a freaking cat? He needs to know." They were only words though and Tony was still hesitant about this... situation.

He had never been good with feelings. That was something he got round when he needed to. He was charming and smart, so it wasn't that hard for him to change the subject.

Until he had met Pepper. God that woman was evil. She was like some kind of fucking clairvoyant. She got under his skin and stayed there despite all the stunts he did. She still loved him even now that she was married and they didn't see each other as much anymore. Pepper still ran his company, but they didn't have as much time to talk as they used to have.

Pepper was the first person who showed him, that in this cruel horrible word, full of dying and pain, were still good people. She was the person who he truly loved. He still did, but it had turned into different kind of love many years ago. Pepper was his deliverance.

He didn't believe in God. Gods yes, it was hard not to, when you have one very loud and the other turned into cat living in your home. He didn't believe in God, but if angles existed then Pepper was surly one in disguise.

She was the person who had shown him how to be a better man. And he would forever owe her for it.

Four years – it had been four years ago when he first saw Loki. Back than he wasn't less impressive than he was now. Tony had never met a man like Loki, maybe because the god wasn't a man in fact. However, even the four years ago, when Loki was killing tons of innocent people, Tony found him beautiful.

Yes, he couldn't find another word. Loki had stood there with dead people lying at his feet and he looked beautiful. In the most frightening way possible, but still beautiful. In that moment Tony had felt something weird, he had felt that he understood Loki. Back then, that knowledge had terrified him to death.

But now, after the four years, which seemed an oddly short time period in some way, Loki was here again, turned into a black kitty without power. He was different…calmer, probably. More open, like he wanted to be seen differently. Again Tony had understood him.

Except that now it didn't terrify him, because now, he was free to say what he wanted. He was sure he would do just that.

* * *

"Loki?" Tony called but the room stayed silent. "Loki? I know you're here." Still no answer, the man sighed and went to sit down on the leather couch. He sighed again, because this was going to be hard. "I… I want to talk with you," he said more quietly than before.

"About what?"

Black cat came out from behind the couch and looked at him with questioning glare. Loki didn't want to hear anything, 'cause he was sure Tony would say that he must forget it again. That was something he really didn't need to hear right now.

"About you…?"

"You don't know it? Then why did you call me?"

"About you," Tony cleared his throat, "I want to talk about you."

"Can you be maybe more specific, Anthony?"

"It's hard to talk with a cat, you know?" Loki looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry," Tony whispered.

"Why did you call me?" the God of Lies asked sadly_. It will be some nonsense again_, he thought. But he needed to know. "What do you want, Anthony?"

And before Tony could think about it, before he realized what word formed on his tongue, his mouth spoke by itself – _oh, damn you_ – before the man could stop himself, he said: "You."

* * *

**Well, what do you say?**

**_AN: Anyway, this chapter didn't have as much action as I wanted... do you know what does it mean?_**

**_THAT the 14th chapter will be totally full of it :D_**

**_Hope you liked it, leave me comments and sorry for the bad grammar, again._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miss me? I'm so sorry it took so long, but I promise it's worth it :) (At least I hope so)**

**Anyway, my beta's back and that means she's able to correct my work - thanks a lot_jellyfish :D_**

**Well, what can I say? Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

_"Why did you call me?" the God of Lies asked sadly__. It will be some nonsense again__, he thought. But he needed to know. "What do you want, Anthony?"_

_And before Tony could think about it, before he realized what word formed on his tongue, his mouth spoke by itself –__oh, damn you__– before the man could stop himself, he said, "You."_

* * *

**Fight for This**

That single word hung in the air like a vulture waiting for lions to leave their prey. It was waiting for something, for something unexpected to happen so the lions would leave.

Nothing seemed to disturb that little while. They sat there, trapped in the moment, looking into each other's eyes. Too afraid to look away or move.

But Tony had never been patient, because he knew this wasn't something he could take back or command them to forget. That said he decided to take a risk. Well, it was Tony Stark. He just loved challenges.

"I want you," he said into the silence and it sounded almost too loud. It sounded like he had ruined the moment, but he needed to make a sound. He had never liked silence, ever since he had been a little boy his parents used to leave him alone in the dark house which was so big he was afraid he would get lost if he stepped outside of his bedroom.

So he stayed there listening to the scary silence in the house. It hadn't helped if he turned on the TV or if he listened to AC/DC from his newest and loudest stereo, because he still knew he was alone and there was no one who would answer if he called.

"I want you, Loki, and trust me when I say it's crazy 'cause it is," he laughed nervously, "but it's true." Tony gave the cat a tiny smile and looked away. "I don't know why or even when this all happened, but I'm honest with you. You're probably the most complicated person I've ever met. You're broken and lost... and I just can't- I can't stop myself from wanting to help you," Tony took a shaky breath, "I want you to be happy so much that I don't know what to do or say."

He went silent. Tony had never been good with feelings and now when he needed to make sense of them, he couldn't find the words to express himself.

"It has been four years since... you know. And I really don't feel like your enemy. I don't think any of the team does. You were lost back then and it sucks you ended up here, fighting us, but it's over. And now you're here. You're a cat. But in some weird way it makes sense. That it was me who was there when the bitch turned you. I'm glad it was me, 'cause if you hadn't ended up like my cat... this conversation probably wouldn't be real." Tony sighed. He was talking nonsense and couldn't find the words to say how glad he was that it was him.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't care what happened. The only thing I want is you. With all your issues and crazy thoughts. Because you're important to me and I as selfish as I am, I want you for myself. So we can make it work together..." he paused. "But if you don't I'll understand. I'm not a win, trust me," he chuckled sadly and stopped talking.

There it was, again the annoying silence which was driving Tony mad. Loki didn't say anything; he just sat there looking at the billionaire disbelievingly.

After a while he finally asked, "Do you mean it?" he whispered. The god was in shock, because these were the words he wanted to hear. And now he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. _Is this real?_ He thought and held his breath.

Tony looked up surprised. "Of course I mean it," he chuckled confused. "I never meant anything more," he then said seriously, because it was true. He'd never wished to have anything more than this broken God of Lies. He had never wished for someone to want him, too.

Then everything happened very fast. One moment he was looking at a small black cat and in the second after he had a Norse god in his lap. It was so fast that Tony didn't have time to react. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Like: _How is it possible you're not a cat anymore?_ Or: _Why the hell are you sitting in my lap?_

But it was hard, even for Tony Stark, to talk when you have another person's lips on your own.

The kiss was tender and slow. Tony felt Loki's chest against his. He felt their hearts beat fast. He could taste Loki's lips which were soft and warm. He tasted like peppermint mixed with something else he couldn't put his finger on. However kissing Loki, it was a marvellous feeling.

"Loki..." Tony whispered his voice hoarse. The god breathed hard, his eyes closed. Tony looked at the pale face with pink cheeks and swollen red lips, the God of Mischief was even more beautiful like this and Tony couldn't stop his actions. He grabbed the back of Loki's neck and smashed their mouths together again. This time it wasn't soft, it was hard and needy.

Loki made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat and pressed closer to the other man. Tony moaned and his other hand, which wasn't tangled in the black velvet hair, grabbed Loki's hips and pressed them even closer.

"An- Anthony," Loki groaned and arched towards the warm body. This was what he wanted. And judge him, but it felt amazing. He wouldn't give this up. Not to anyone, not to Odin, not to Amora. This was what he needed and now when he had it, he knew he would fight for it.

Loki moaned again when he felt a soft tongue on his bottom lip. He separated his lips in a silent invitation and saw stars when the tongue started to explore his mouth.

There were things that had to be done, but right now he couldn't care in the less. He wasn't a cat anymore and he was kissing the man he had fallen in love with. The word could explode and he wouldn't notice. He would fight for this no matter what, because this, as he had said once before, was too important to let be.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you say? Good? Bad? Want another? :D Let me know, otherwise I won't continue...**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing this chapter, I'm not sure how many chapters Kitty will have, but it probably won't be more than three...**

**:) Hm, let's give them the happy ending, shall we?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! First: Thanks for the comments - it means a lot :)**

**Second: So, here's another chapter - hope you'll enjoy it, because it was hard and painful work :D**

**However, I know it was long pause and I'm terribly sorry. I'm sending cookies :D**

* * *

**Shall We?**

"Loki, Loki, wait!" Tony moved his face away, but that didn't stop the god. Unable to reach Tony's lips he moved to his cheek and then to his neck. When Tony felt a tongue and then teeth on the soft skin of his neck he moaned. "Fuck..." he breathed out.

Loki chuckled and kissed the place where he had left a small hickey. "Yes, I think we're getting there." He bit down again at those words. He was enjoying this probably more than Tony was. He had been a cat, for god sake. He hadn't been able to help himself in that form before.

"Loki, stop!" Tony tried again, because as amazing all that was, they still needed to talk. Oh, how he hated talking sometimes. But Loki didn't seem to want to listen; he nibbled at the man's ear and smirked whenever he heard another groan.

And the billionaire was slowly losing control. He knew if they didn't talk now, Loki wouldn't let him know everything afterwards. So he moved his hips vehemently forward, it worked like a spell. Loki whined and threw his head back when he arched his torso.

Tony growled himself but quickly put his hands on Loki's shoulders, so the god wouldn't be able to move his dangerous lips closer again. When Loki realized what Tony had just done, he just smirked and licked his lips. Tony dug his nails into the soft fabric of Loki's shirt. He had a real problem not smashing their lips together again. Whose idea it was again? Oh, right, this was his idea.

"We. Need. To. Talk," he said between gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Loki smirked again and wiggled his hips with mischievous grin. Tony groaned and gave the god a warning look. Loki ignored it and fidgeted again. "The famous Tony Stark wants to speak when he could do so much better things," he asked, as he grabbed Tony's left hand and then – oh, god! – started to suck on two fingers.

Tony let out an almost painful moan and closed his eyes for a moment. _Fuck, so that's why, _he thought_. The Silvertongue, god, I can only imagine-_

He let out another moan. _He's trying to distract me._ Tony found it really difficult to concentrate with Loki's lips around his fingers. They needed to talk, but this felt just so good. It would be rude to refuse the God of Lies himself... The billionaire growled and opened his eyes._ He's trying to suck my brain out through a finger._

Loki looked him in the eye and let go of the fingers with a quiet _pop. _"Still want to discus something, Anthony?" he whispered and smiled sweetly. Tony's heart started to beat faster and he gulped. _So beautiful... _He touched Loki's cheek and when the god narrowed his eyes and made a pleasurable sound, Tony gave up.

What? He was just a man, and who was he to refuse the god sitting in his lap willing to get laid? "Fuck it," he whispered and pulled Loki into a passionate kiss. He felt a smile against his lips and saw a slight smirk when they parted. "I think we can talk later," he said in low voice and the god just laughed before they disappeared from the couch to a better place for that kind of thing.

* * *

"Any news?"

Thor just shook his head sadly and only smiled a little when Natasha squeezed his hand in hers. "I can't find him anywhere and nobody saw him since our battle. I'm afraid-"

Suddenly they heard a yell from upstairs and then another. Clint rolled his eyes and smiled at Steve who blushed. Bruce chuckled and sipped his coffee. Natasha remind silent. The blond god blinked few times and then smirked slightly. Stark surely knew how to have fun. But he wasn't jealous; he had the Black Widow all for himself.

"It seems like Loki just... disappeared," he sighed and cupped Natasha's cheek. She frowned, but leaned into the touch. "That's not good. Last time he disappeared he brought a fucking alien army to the Earth."

"I don't think he would do something like that again," Steve said half to himself and now everybody looked…well, stared at him. "What?" he felt embarrassed and his blush became darker.

"Honey?" Clint looked more shocked than the others did. "You've just said something really weird."

Bruce chuckled again, but put his hand on the soldiers' shoulder. "I don't know about you guys," he smiled, "but I agree with Steve." And with that he left. Clint's jaw dropped and everybody laughed. But Thor's smile didn't reach his eyes and the red-haired woman besides him squeezed his hand a little tighter.

* * *

With the final scream Loki fell into the mess of pillows and sheets. He panted hard, his eyes closed and his body glittering with drops of sweat. Tony lay next to him, a slight smile on his lips. He touched the god's cheek and when Loki opened his eyes, smiled fully, Tony couldn't stop his heart from speeding up.

"Are you're sure you're not a cat anymore?" Tony grinned when Loki nuzzled into his side.

"Why?"

"You just purred, Loki," he chuckled and kissed god's forehead.

"Purring is not only meant for cats, Anthony," Loki whispered and yawed.

"What? Gods purr in bed all the time?" Tony embraced him tighter.

"No, I purr in the bed all the time," Loki smiled and nuzzled more into the warmth.

Tony blinked and then it hit him. That was why Amora had turned him into a cat, because he purred in the bed? He felt a little bit angry, but then he reminded himself that it was him who was holding the god in his arms now.

"Don't think you can solve everything with sex. We're still gonna talk tomorrow."

"We will see, Anthony," Loki chuckled and rubbed against Tony which caused the billionaire to hiss. "We will see." They drifted into sleep no longer after a hidden promise.

* * *

"Sir?"

Tony groaned and closed his eyes tighter. Maybe if he ignored the voice, he could stay in bed longer. In a bed which was warmer than usual, because of the other body. Tony opened his eyes and found Loki looking at him with a small smile.

"Hi." Tony smiled back and leaned closer to kiss the god.

"Good morning. I believe your machine wants something."

"Sir?"

The billionaire growled again. "What, Jarvis?! I have company. A very important one," he smirked and Loki looked away trying to hide his blush. "What can you possibly want this early?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. But I thought it would be a good time to have the talk with the Avengers now that Mr. Loki is back to normal. They already know you have a guest-"

"Wait, what? How can they know?"

Jarvis remained silent for a moment and then said slowly: "It seems your night... activities were a little bit louder than usual."

Tony started to cough and Loki just leered at him. He had warned Tony he was a screamer and that they should wait. But those had been just words; both of them had been too far gone to stop.

"We can't speak with the others. We haven't spoken with each other yet!" Tony said confused.

Before Jarvis could say anything back, Loki kissed him on cheek and stood up, naked. "Well, then let's talk, shall we?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**What will this talk look like? Is there something you don't wanna miss? Let me know ;)**

**See you soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so here's another chapter for you, the big talk! Yay :D**

**But there's a surprise, you'll see.**

**Leave me a comment please, so I know I should keep writing :)**

* * *

**A Little Talk Can't Hurt You**

"_Well, then let's talk, shall we?"_

"Eh, okay," Tony cleared his throat. "You didn't seem so keen to do it yesterday."

"Well," Loki smirked and with a snap of his fingers dressed himself, "You need to know things as much as I do and..." he winked, "moreover as soon as we're done speaking we can go back to bed."

The billionaire laughed. "Now, that's the Loki I know."

"I won't be so sure if you know me, Anthony," the god frowned and looked somewhat sad.

"Oh, come on! At least I know you better than Thor does."

"I doubt that."

"Really? So Thor knows that you were a cat. He knows you have something to do with the blond bitch. He knows how to make you smile or scream. He knows what troubles you and what you wish for. I so doubt that," Tony said sarcastically, but with a soft smile.

"No, he doesn't know all that," Loki smiled back and sat on the bad. "But there's one thing either of you two not know."

"And what should that be?" Tony smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I know what was Amora talking about before she turned me," Loki said and felt as the man's body stiffed. "It's strange, because it... changed no long time ago. But I know," the god was talking slowly, trying not to scare Tony even more; "I know your biggest fear, Anthony."

* * *

"Clint, stop it!" Steve growled playfully when another plastic arrow hit him. "I'm not going to chase after you."

"But Steve," the archer whined and shot another little arrow towards his lover. "I'm bored!"

Steve caught the annoying thing before it touched him and broke it easily between his fingers. "I wish Loki would be here. He would be able to entertain you."

Hawkeye frowned but then smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he could be good for that." He put down the toy and went over to sit down next to the smiling Capitan.

"So, you admit that he's not that bad after all."

"Well," Clint sighed and laid his head into Steve's lap, "I'm not gonna hug him when he shows his ass here again, but I'm not gonna kill him either," he chuckled, "that would be pity."

"Glad to hear that," Steve smiled and started to stroke the man's hair. At least he said he won't kill him. But Steve wasn't sure how will the others react when Tony will show up next to Loki all lovey-dovey.

* * *

Tony was frozen and didn't dare to move. _Okay, so he knows it, not a big deal, Tony. It's just Loki. You slept with him; he won't use it against you._

"Anthony, please, calm down. We all have fears, and yours is very..." Loki trailed off and smiled. He knew one of the man's other weaknesses was his curiosity. So, he waited.

"What?" Tony looked up, the curiosity clear in his eyes. "What is my fear?"

"Your fear is, it's rude to say it, but your fear is important to me. It's very pure."

"Pure?"

"Yes. I don't know if you noticed the change, so maybe you don't know your fear yet. But for me it's very pleasant," Loki smiled fully.

Suddenly Tony wasn't so sure if he knew his biggest fear anymore. Because how could having a fear of saying 'I love you' be pleasant for Loki? He decided to let it be for now.

"Okay, thanks. I guess... Now, do you wanna explain why ya' aren't a fur ball anymore? I didn't give you the entire cure if I remember correctly."

"Indeed, you didn't, but it appears the first dose was enough to return my magic. I had to wait till it was strong enough to turn myself back."

"And it was strong enough yesterday?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "You must understand my magic is bonded to my emotions. It acts by itself when I'm angry, it can be more powerful if I have time to concentrate, and some time ago, when I was in the cat's body, I found out an emotion which can make my magic do incredible things."

"Really?" Tony gulped and gave Loki a shaky smile. He knew what emotion the god meant, but he needed to hear it, just to be sure. "And what is this mysterious emotion of yours?" He half joked, but his expression stayed serious.

Loki looked at him with dreamy look and whispered, "Love."

Tony let out the breath he had been holding and felt a sudden wave of happiness wash over him. It was a weird feeling, he wasn't used to it, but slowly a small smile formed on his lips.

"Love?" he asked cheerfully surprised by his own tone and saw a sparkle in the Trickster's green eyes.

"Yes," the god nodded simply and reached for Tony's hand. He put it on his cheek and kissed the palm. Tony let the hand stay there and ran his thumb across Loki's bottom lip.

Loki sighed and with closed eyes started to speak again. "I also had time to get closer to the others and found out a few interesting things about them."

"I see. You were spying on them, weren't you?"

"A little," Loki chuckled and continued. "However, they were all very kind to me as a cat. Only Agent Barton chose to avoid me, saying I was an evil cat whenever he saw me. It was quiet hilarious, I must say."

"Yeah, I can imagine that."

"And I had a chance to hear Thor speak about me. It was... surprising. I didn't know how he really felt about our situation. He thinks I hate him and that I don't consider him as my brother anymore."

"Well," Tony frowned, "You act like you hate him, you know? And whenever he calls you brother, you start to yell at him. So, I can understand why he felt hurt," Tony replied sarcastically.

"I know, that was a mistake, but I thought if he gave up he'll be happier. I'm the black sheep of our family as you would put it. I didn't want Thor to be bonded to a person like me."

"I see... Hm, your brother is very loveable god, and he loves you. So he probably didn't see your point. He can be dumb sometimes."

"Yes, I agree. I must talk to him soon. I want to have my brother back again and as long as he wishes the same, I'll be happy."

"So you wanna make up? That's great. Good for you, but when you'll talk, please make sure that bloody hammer is somewhere far away. I've just rebuilt this house and I would really like it to stay the way it is right now. Something tells me there'll be thunder. So please, make sure that thing is out of reach."

Loki laughed quietly and nodded. They were silent for a while.

"So..." Tony said hesitantly, "What does this makes us?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, you're not cat anymore. You know my biggest fear which I still don't know. We have slept with each other. You in fact said you love me and we're in bed now. So, what does this make us?" Tony tried to explain.

Loki frowned and looked somewhere over Tony's shoulder. "Well, I think in your terms we're boyfriends now," he said slowly and looked at the man again.

"Boyfriends?" the billionaire smiled cheekily, "I like it."

"And do you like me?"

Tony sucked in a breath and his eyes went wider. "What?"

"Do you like me, Anthony?" Loki asked again, quietly now.

"Wha-? Of course I like you!" Tony was confused. "I don't sleep with people I don't like."

"Ah," Loki sighed painfully and looked away. _So that's it. I was just a one-night stand_.

Tony noticed the hurt look. _You're such an idiot, Stark! Now he thinks you don't care about him. Fix it, you jerk!_ "Loki, look at me. I didn't mean it like that. You're important to me don't you dare think otherwise. You're special and I need you by my side. Last night... last night was amazing. You were amazing and I'm planning to keep you in this bed, in my life. Do you understand me?"

Loki was smiling now. "I'm not sure, Anthony. Can you explain it to me?"

"Oh, you little ass. You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Tony laughed and hid his face in his hands. There was silence again for a moment and then Tony mumbled something.

Loki chuckled and tried to remove at least one of Tony's hands. "I can't hear you like that, Anthony."

"That's the point."

"Oh, and what about a deal, then?"

"What kind of deal?" Tony looked at Loki through a slit between his fingers.

"If you say clearly to me what I wanna hear, I'll tell you what your biggest fear is right now. Also you must remove your hands and look at me."

Tony sighed then slowly lowered his hands and looked Loki in the eye. He took a deep breath and then finally whispered the words he was so afraid to say, "I love you."

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil - I know, but what are you gonna do? Bleed on me? :D**

**See you soon, guys! I can't wait for your reactions :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, guys :) I'm sorry I know I promised this chapter would be on Sunday, but it's really hard to write something when your sister doesn't want to give you the damn laptop.**

**However, here it is and I tried really hard for you, because you know - you're just adorable :)**

**Sorry for the mistakes again, please enjoy and leave me a comment**

**Love you all :D**

* * *

**Gods Prefer Action**

_And suddenly everything went black._

"Jarvis! What the fuck just happened," Tony shouted and tried to fix his eyes on Loki.

"I don't know, sir. It seems the whole tower blacked out."

"Really? Don't you say," Tony said sarcastically, "I'm afraid I wouldn't notice that without you, smartass," he snapped.

"Well, sorry I don't know the reason which caused you to act like a jerk, sir," Jarvis snapped back.

"Fuck you," Tony mumbled. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm trying," the AI sounded as if was pouting.

"What the fuck just happened," the billionaire said again half to himself.

He suddenly felt Loki's hands on his chest. "Let your invention take care of it." There was a breath in his ear. "We can devote our time to something... more entertaining." Loki's hands slowly moved over Tony's chest down and then back up again.

But the billionaire wouldn't be fooled that easily, he grabbed one of the god's wrists and pulled him closer. In the darkness, he felt the warmth that came from Loki and the pulsing artery under his fingers.

"You're insatiable," Tony whispered back and ran his lips over the god's cheek.

"I haven't noticed any protests from you so far, Anthony," Loki's replied and Tony almost saw the smirk on his face.

"No, not really," Tony smiled to himself and without further delay he pulled Loki into a kiss.

And exactly at that moment someone opened the door shouting, "TONY!"

Moreover, and maybe because that was Jarvis' idea of revenge, right at that moment all the lights turned back on.

* * *

Have your friends ever found you with someone in bed? No? Seriously not even once? Well to Tony it had happened four times so far. Loki was the fifth, and the reaction was truly priceless.

Bruce was trying not to laugh. Steve, although he was smiling, looked more as if someone was causing him unbearable pain. Thor blinked as if trying to reach the speed of light. Clint looked as if he wanted to say something, something really inappropriate and vulgar as possible.

Only Natasha looked normal, although the left corner of her mouth was twitching a little and on her temple a large vein was pulsing, but otherwise she looked... stiff.

Tony swallowed and slowly extricated himself from under Loki. The Trickster didn't move he was just dumbfounded and watching Thor.

"Um, hey guys," Tony managed to say choked and it was like if he pulled the trigger.

"What the fuck?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Fury will kill you!"

"Loki?"

Everyone shouted at once. Tony started to have a headache and Loki had the urge to snap his fingers and simply disappear. They looked at each other and after a quiet conversation Loki smiled and finally disappeared from the madhouse. That ensured that everyone fell silent for a moment, and then they started screaming again.

"You let him go?"

"You fell on your head, Stark?"

"What the fuck was he doing here?"

"Would you be so kind and explain this, Tony?"

Tony just sighed and left the room with his friends shouting behind his back. They didn't stop when he was in the corridor, they didn't stop when he was in the elevator, they didn't stop when he entered the kitchen and they started to yell louder when he poured himself a drink.

"You know, maybe if you would all calm down so I could hear myself, I could explain it to you," he said taking a sip from his glass and looked at the angry faces. "Not a chance, huh?" He smirked ironically. "Well," he continued to speak to himself, "I guess they need another shock." Tony finished his Scotch and called a little bit louder, "Loki? Honey, I think I need you here."

The Trickster materialized in front of Tony with a smile. "Yes, you called love?" He leaned closer but Tony stopped him.

"If you kiss me now, they will start yelling again," he pointed his finger to the left, but didn't look away.

"Ah, but I can teleport us back to your bedroom," Loki said not giving up.

Tony laughed but still didn't allow Loki to kiss him. "Right, but if we explain it to them now, we will have time for... this later." He smiled and turned to face the others. They had the same expression as before, absolutely baffled. "So, how will we do this?" He looked back at Loki.

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning," asked Steve with a small smile. Everybody blinked and when Tony shrugged and moved to sit down the others followed because they didn't have another choice.

"Okay, so from the beginning, right?" Tony fidgeted in his seat and tried not to look at Loki too often.

"That would be great, Tony," Natasha said with poker face and sat next to Thor who still looked too shocked to do anything else than stare.

"I would like to start," Loki spoke suddenly, "if you don't mind." He looked quickly at everybody and when they didn't protest he took a deep breath and started to explain, "Two weeks ago Anthony brought here a cat, a black one with emerald eyes."

"_Oh God,_" Clint whined, "Please tell me that wasn't you." Steve chuckled and smiled at Loki who returned the small smile. "Actually it was me, Agent Barton. However I wasn't in that form voluntarily. It was a kind of... punishment."

"Punishment?" Natasha raised one of her perfect eye brows.

"Yes, a very childish one, but Amora doesn't know the right meaning of the word." Loki frowned. "She likes to play, and her games are often imprudent."

"Who is Amora?" Bruce asked.

"She's the witch of Asgard. Amora the Enchantress. She used to be a friend of ours, but as we grew up our paths separated. At first she was studying magic with Loki. However after some time she got bored and started to explore more interesting and _darker_ practices," That was the first time Thor had spoken and he looked straight into the other god's eyes.

"Darker practices?" Steve seemed confused.

"Black magic," Loki said coldly. "But it left its' mark on her. She wasn't careful and now she is in far too deep in the darkness to ever return back into the world of the sane."

"Is she dangerous?" Clint asked sharply and frowned when Loki chuckled. "Not for me, but yes, she's still a snake which can bite. With me and Thor she can hardly cause a scratch," he smiled. Clint just nodded.

"Well? What happened next? She turned you into a kitty and then?" Natasha seemed a little bit impatient.

"Then he lived with us as a cat for a week and a half. Jarvis and I after some complications found a cure which was able to turn him back, but at the time the dose was ready to be injected Loki was sick. So, we decided it would be safer not to give him all of it at one shot," Tony took a breath, "After that he started to speak and no it wasn't as creepy as that sounds, Clint.

Two days after we made the speaking cat the cat came to me and said that I'm complete idiot. We talked a little, well a lot, and you really don't want to know the details, because it was a real heart-breaking speech. And then, another surprise, Loki changed back to human form again. And _then_-"

"I think they made the picture," Loki quickly interrupted him.

"Yes, thank you," Bruce smiled with a little blush on his face. He cleared his throat and asked: "How is it possible for you to turn back into your true form again if Tony didn't give you the full dose?"

"Ha! I asked exactly the same," Tony pointed at the other scientist with a winning smile. Everybody blinked.

"And what does that mean," Steve said hesitantly.

"He's trying to convince you that we are twins," Bruce replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit," the others including Steve and Thor said and grinned at Tony. The billionaire took another breath to say something but Bruce was faster.

"So, Loki. How was that possible?"

"Magic, Dr. Banner. With the first dose I didn't just start to speak but my magic returned. I had to wait until it was strong enough to turn me back."

"I see..." Bruce nodded to himself. "Well, that's everything I need to know actually. Excuse me now then." He went to the elevator and before the doors closed he said: "Oh, and Loki? Call me Bruce."

There was silence for a moment and then Steve stood up. "Well, it's nice to know you're not a cat anymore, Loki. And I think congratulations," he smiled and dragged Clint away from the room.

"Thor? Can I have a word with you," Loki asked quietly and looked like a lost puppy at the moment, which was a bit amusing when he was a cat for almost two weeks. Thor looked up surprised and nodded. Loki gave him a small smile. "Thank you, brother."

"Um, okay. I think we will leave you alone for a while. So you can have this... brotherly talk," Tony said and left the room with a big smile and a slightly confused Natasha.

The brothers looked at each other and then away. "I... I want to apologize, Thor," Loki said hesitantly.

"Apologize? For what, Loki?"

"I didn't- I didn't behave well to thee. And when I was a cat, you spoke to me, thinking it was me. And I finally realized how much... I hurt you. I know I said I'm not your brother many times, but I-"

"Loki," Thor interrupted him. "I have wished for this moment for a very long time and I think you can't even imagine how happy I am now. I don't want to force you to tell me how sorry you are; because I can see it in your eyes and I know how hard it is for you to talk about your feelings. This is the most I can ask from you."

Loki gave him another, this time a teary smile. Not that he would ever admit it no matter what. "Will you forgive me, brother?"

"I already have, brother," Thor smiled and crushed him in the very special bear hug of his.

Well, the talk was short and simple but maybe that was because gods prefer action more than words.

* * *

**So, did I satisfy you? I hope so.**

**It was really hard to write this one - so many things to explain. And yes I know Loki was OOC**

**Now, please - I think there will be only one next chapter and we will say goodbye to this story, so comments are really welcome :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone - sorry it took so long :(**

**However here I am with the final chapter, don't be sad and leave me a comment instead :)**

**Now read and enjoy**

* * *

**The Cat Ate A Fish**

"YOU DID WHAT?"

It wasn't always pleasant to speak with the director. Well, it was never pleasant in fact, but in that moment Tony really had to fight the need to plug his ears with something soundproof. Fury was killing him with his glare and it was even scarier because he only needed one eye for that. _What's wrong with people these days? _Thought the billionaire as he looked at the pulsing vein on the director's temple.

"Well, maybe if you calm yourself, I can explain it to you," Tony gave him his charming smile and was glad Fury was so patient and hadn't pulled his gun out to shoot him yet.

"Stark I assure you right now I'm as calm as Banner is when he's green, and I'm planning to keep this mood until you are far, far away from my office. You have ten seconds to explain and then I'll shoot." Fury growled and narrowed his eye as Tony took a deep breath.

_And here comes the gun, _he thought before he spilled out the whole story under the given time limit. Fury blinked and after a short pause asked, "What?" With calmer tone that Tony wasn't sure if it was good or bad. So he told the story again slower and tried to not say Loki's name as often as the first time.

"Well, that is quiet a story I must say." Fury smirked and stretched in his chair. "It's the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard since Barton and Romanoff gave me that report about what happened in Budapest. You're just a big bunch of motherfuckers, but you never forget to make me angry with some complete shit," he sighed, stood up and looked at Tony.

"Now, listen to me, Stark and listen carefully because I'm not gonna repeat this. I've never cared who you fuck until you let it distract you and I'm sure as hell this little piece of shit will do just that," he leaned closer, "so, until Loki joins this party of you idiots. He is still counted as one of the criminals on top of the SHEILD list. Understood?"

Tony's face lit up with a hundred-watt smile and he nodded enthusiastically. "Good," the director gave a small nod himself and went back to sit down. "Now piss off and I don't want to hear about any of you at least a week. God, you're a motherfucker, Stark."

Tony grinned. "Don't get soft, Nick." And as he ran from the office he could hear a gunshot accompanied with a loud yell of, "STARK!"

* * *

The meeting had gone better that he had been expecting, but he always knew the director had a soft spot for the Avengers, somewhere. Somewhere very deep under lots and lots of layers of dust, poison and snakes, Tony bet, but it was there and Tony was hoping the sentiment would survive at least a little while longer, because Fury still didn't know anything about Amora.

After the conversation with Fury everything in the Tower seemed to slowly get back to normal. Only Clint still had a problem with Loki and kept mumbling evil cat whenever they met or were forced to stay in the same room with the other.

"I don't like him and I don't trust him," the assassin said frowning at Steve.

"I know and I really appreciate that you are trying to tolerate him," Steve sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause that's the only thing he will get from me," Hawkeye growled. Steve just shook his head.

However Tony, Thor and Bruce were delighted because of the God of Lies presence. The billionaire acted like a child in a candy store, everything was new and he wanted to know and try everything.

Tony often sat together with Loki in the living room and the god told him stories about the Norse myths, about himself and Thor or about the other gods. Tony would just lay there, his legs in Loki's lap, and listen to Loki's calm velvet like voice, wondering how the hell he could be so lucky.

Loki was able to speak for hours forgetting about the world and smiling softly when he noticed that Tony sometimes fell asleep. At first it surprised him that Tony wanted to know that much about him. Later as he spoke to Tony he realized the stories were quiet interesting for the human and most of them were about his fondest memories. He was happy, that Tony wondered about his life and was really listening, not just hearing.

Life in the Tower was peaceful, even the fights between the lovers were funny after some time, because the one who had caused the argument had to make up to the other. That happened often in front of the witnesses, who desperately tried not to laugh. Also it was a good thing that Tony was so rich, because almost every week they had to buy a new TV or a coffeemaker. Loki often said that Thor was a stupid blond troll with hands like Jörmungandr, whatever that is.

Bruce liked to take Loki into his lab and experiment with Loki's magic. The machines went crazy from time to time, but otherwise everything turned out fine. The scientist had work so the others only saw him at dinner, which they had started to eat together every day, because Tony said it would be pity to not try to destroy the mahogany table, too. They had a good time together, nobody killed anyone, and nothing was blown up. Until one day.

* * *

They were sitting in the living room as usual, watching some film Loki just had to see, when suddenly a loud BAM was heard and lots of silver smoke appeared with it. They both knew what did it meant. Loki tensed and narrowed his eyes; Tony tried to play it cool as always. The smoke slowly faded away and there she was. Sitting on the mahogany table was Amora with a wicked smile on her lips.

"What do you want, witch?" Loki asked in a low voice.

Amora chuckled, "Oh my. What a mean tone, Loki. I just wanted to see if everything was back to normal," she said sweetly and Tony quickly grabbed Loki's hand to calm him down a little. The witch looked at their entwined fingers and smirked. "I see. Well, congratulations, dear."

Loki growled and felt as the other man squeezed his hand tighter. "There's nothing to congratulate me for. This was your plan the whole time, Amora. Now leave or I won't hold myself back," he said coldly.

The smile on the woman's face disappeared and her eyes flashed red. "Now mind _your_ words, Silvertongue. If you know what my plan was you should be nicer to me. Or I won't hold _myself _back," she warned.

Loki smiled and stood up from the couch. "And what are you going to do, witch? I'm more powerful than you are."

Amora frowned and in the next moment she was standing behind the other god with a dagger to his neck. "Don't tease me, Loki. You know I have a hot temper," she whispered into his ear.

Tony sat there frozen, afraid to even blink. He looked at the dragger and his eyes went widened when a tiny spring of red ran down Loki's neck. Amora gave him a derisive smile and pressed the dagger harder against Loki's neck. "Look at him, dear. He's so afraid for your life. Isn't it sweet? A pitiful mortal caring for a god," she giggled. "He really loves you, doesn't he? It would be such a pity to separate you two," she smiled and pressed the cold metal even harder to Loki's neck. "But I'll gladly do it."

"No!" Tony shouted with fear as the witch slit Loki's throat, but the god just smiled and vanished with a silent _puff._

"You missed," another Loki appeared from nowhere and stabbed Amora in her back. The witch screamed and fell to the ground.

Her eyes were red. "How did you...?"

Suddenly a few other gods of lies were in the room smirking at the woman. "Old tricks are the best," the real Loki squatted down next to Amora and smiled. "You can't beat me, witch," he whispered. "And now I think I have the best punishment for you." With snap of fingers there was a goldfish instead of Amora.

Tony blinked a few times, then sighed in relief and then chuckled. "You turned the bitch into a fish," he said unbelievingly and shook his head. "She's a fish," he smirked and Loki nodded. "Thank god," he sighed again and run to hug his lover. Loki embraced him tighter when Tony started to shiver. "It's okay, Anthony. Nothing happened," he whispered quietly. Tony just nodded and nuzzled into the crook of Loki's neck, a few centimetres from the scratch of the dragger.

"She could-" he started.

"No," Loki smiled and kissed Tony into his brown hair. "No, she couldn't."

"Should we tell Fury?" Tony asked.

"I think he already knows," the god smirked.

"Yeah," the genius agreed and let him go. "Why did you turn her into a fish?" He looked at the glass with an angry Amora in it.

"I was thinking about a mouse, but in this form she can't run away," Loki shrugged.

"Right," Tony smirked. They looked at the fish and stayed silent for a while.

"Do you know your fear, Anthony," Loki asked suddenly and looked at the smaller man.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yes. I don't want you to leave me. Ever." He looked at the god with a sure expression. "And I don't want you to die," he whispered.

Loki just smiled and came closer. "Do you mean it," he asked.

"I've never meant anything more," Tony smirked and kissed him.

* * *

Two weeks later they sat in the living room watching the same film Amora had interrupted. They had bought a big fishbowl for their new pet and put her in Tony's lab, which Tony hasn't used recently because of a certain god who occupied his bed now. Everything was nice and peaceful in the tower.

"I have a strange feeling we forgot about something," Tony frowned and thought hard. "Oh shit," he said and the elevator doors opened.

"Hi! What did I miss," came a cheerful voice from behind them.

The billionaire gulped and turned to face his very confused CEO. "Um, hi Pepper..."

* * *

**THE END**

**So, that's it. I must thank you all for the beautiful comments you have left me so far :) It's nice to know you like my work.**

**This chapter is the last and I gave them their happy ending as I promised. However it'll be probably difficult to explain everything to Pepper ;)** **I'm really glad you stuck with me all this time to the end.**


End file.
